


i want to and i need to

by wayhaughtz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bathroom Kisses, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Wayhaught, Drama, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, High School, House Party, M/M, Prom Queen, Softball, Sports, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtz/pseuds/wayhaughtz
Summary: Nicole, Wynonna, Waverly, Dolls, Jeremy, Chrissy, and Doc have been friends for years. This is some of their last year's at Purgatory High, what will they make of it? Nicole has a secret and so does Waverly. Parties and sports, this fic is filled with all the high school drama. Wynonna cant choose between Doc and Dolls, Waverly is stuck with Champ Hardy, Jeremy has a new crush, Nicole makes a mistake. Who needs prime-time television when all your drama is right here?!





	1. the first sunrise

Waverly is woken up by her older sister bouncing her bed. She rubs her eyes and stares at Wynonna, “What are you doing awake so early? I usually wake you up.”

Wynonna smirks, “I haven’t slept yet.”

Waverly sits up, “Jesus, Wynonna…”

“Get up, Nicole is driving us to watch the sunrise.”

This was a tradition between the girls, the boys only started joining once they grew older. Each year on their first day of school they’d ride their bikes to the football field and watch the sunrise together. This year is special, Nicole, Wynonna, and Henry are all seniors now. They won’t be here next year to watch the sunrise. It’s an end of an era. Willa used to join, being three years older than everyone else she stopped once she got bored of hanging around her little sister’s.

Wynonna moves toward the door, “Hurry the hell up.”

Waverly stares at her reflection. Long brown hair, green eyes, she’s well-liked by everyone she knows. Waverly Earp, sixteen years old as of September 8th. She’s a cheerleader, captain of the language club and works on the school newspaper. She shares a home with her father and two older sisters, Willa and Wynonna. Today, Waverly starts her junior year of high school alongside her best friends. She tries not to think about how it’s her last year with some of them. If she lets it get to her she’ll be the one crying while Wynonna pokes fun at her.

Wynonna shoves a buttered bagel in her mouth as Waverly walks down the stairs. It’s 3 am, Nicole was due any moment now. Wynonna doesn’t look much like her little sister; her hair is darker and her eyes are lighter. Waverly and her share a similar birthdate, not the same but almost. Wynonna is seventeen as of last September 12th, growing up they shared most birthday parties, which only made things more fun.

She throws the other half of her bagel at her sister. Waverly takes a bite as she steps outside into the cool early morning air. Nicole is waiting outside, her windows all rolled down. She drives a 2006 electric blue Jeep Wrangler. Wynonna sits in the front, Waverly climbs into the seat behind Nicole. The redhead smiles at the two of them before taking off down the road to pick up Chrissy. 

Nicole Haught is Wynonna’s best friend, but the redhead spends just as much time with Waverly. Nicole Haught, the star softball player everyone wants to be. She’s funny and she’s gorgeous. Over the summer she cut her red hair short, it makes her look older. A charmer she is with those golden-brown eyes, she could make anyone fall head over heels with just one smirk. She’s had colleges yearning over her since sophomore year, she’s likely to get a full ride anywhere she’ll play softball.

Nicole winks at Chrissy as she climbs into the seat next to Waverly. Chrissy Nedley is Waverly’s best friend. They’ve been inseparable since first grade. Chrissy is beautiful, there’s no denying that the blonde girl has one of the prettiest faces in Purgatory High. One of the prettiest faces in all of Purgatory. Being the daughter of sheriff Randy Nedley doesn’t stop her from breaking all the same laws the rest of them break. Good girls are always the worst, right?

The last one they pick up is sophomore Jeremy Chetri, fifteen and eager to hang with the big boys. Nicole has a soft spot for him, otherwise, he wouldn’t be here at all. Wynonna rolls her eyes as the bronze-skinned boy climbs into the car. He moved to Purgatory last school year, Waverly was the one who took him into the group.

They meet Xavier and Henry there. The boys are acting stupid, pushing each other and laughing. Wynonna pours out of the car and into their space. She’s always flirting with the both of them, if only she could make up her mind.

Henry is the oldest, already eighteen, he isn’t one for sports like Xavier is. He prefers setting up targets in his backyard and shooting at empty beer bottles. Wynonna likes to join him whenever she can. Henry’s real name is John Henry but he prefers Doc or Henry. He’s growing out a mustache and always carries a pocket knife on him even though it can get him expelled. Lucado would rip him a new one if she knew.

Lastly, there’s Xavier Dolls. Nicole calls him X, Wynonna, and Waverly just calls him Dolls. He’s a junior but captain of the football team. He plays Hockey in the winter, he’s pretty good at that too. He’s good at anything he tries, it’s annoying at times. He’s quiet and keeps to himself, Jeremy loves to hang around him whenever he gets the chance. There’s a bit of an obsession there.

Jeremy pulls Chrissy over to Dolls with him. He does his best to join in the conversation. Nicole opens the door for Waverly, the brunette jumps down onto the parking lot. “Last time I’ll be here,” Nicole says.

Waverly frowns, “Hey! You can come visit, come on don’t make me sad.”

The redhead leans against her car. “It won’t be the same as it is now, you’ll be stuck with Dolls and Jeremy next year…” she laughs.

“and Chrissy,” Waverly adds.

Nicole nods, “An odd bunch.”

“Aren’t we already an odd bunch?” Waverly smiles a soft smile. The parking lot is dark, only being lit up by the one working street lamp. Nicole can just make out the brunette’s expression. Soft and beautiful like she always looks. There are many thoughts on who’s the most attractive in the group, Nicole has her own ideas.

“You need to learn how to drive, princess,” Nicole adds.

Waverly shoves the other girl gently, “Hey! You teach me then.”

She pushes off her car, “Okay, I will.”

“Wait, what? No way!”

“Way.”

Wynonna yells from across the parking lot, “She’s going to wreck your shit Haughtstuff.”

Nicole ignores the older Earp, “You won’t mess anything up. If you’re up to it, of course I’ll teach you.”

Waverly can’t help but blush, “Thanks, Nicole.”

Wynonna hugs Dolls longer than she needs too. She’s doing it to get a reaction of out Henry but the older boy ignores it and talks to Jeremy. Henry is tough as nails but also one of the sweetest people you’ll ever meet. He has an especially soft spot for Waverly, always making sure she had rides home from school and that no boys were breaking her heart. When she was in fifth grade one of the older boys were pushing her around, teasing her about all the books she read. She had the highest reading score in the class, the whole grade. Henry gave them one look and they never messed with her again.

Nicole leans towards Waverly, “Is she going to tell anyone she hooked up with Doc this summer?”

Waverly shakes her head, “Not a chance, she wants to sleep with both of them.”

Nicole stands up straight, “What about your summer hookup? Ever going to talk to him again?”

Waverly crosses her arms, “A lapse of judgment is a lapse of judgment, anyways he smells like Cheetos.”

“Gross.”

“Sorry Haught not everyone can smell as good as you,” Waverly walks toward Chrissy leaving Nicole alone by her car.

Chrissy grabs Waverly’s arms, “What the hell are we going to do next year?”

Waverly laughs, “The same thing we're going to do this year, just with a few missing party members.”

“Yeah and that’s going to suck major ass. Who else is gonna get us beer if not Henry?”

Wynonna jumps in, “Henry isn’t leaving, don’t worry too much about it sweet cheeks.” The older boy gives her a dirty look which she responds with a wink.

Waverly looks up at the sky, “It’s starting soon.”

Jeremy pulls the blanket in his hands closer to his chest, “It’s chilly.”

Nicole pulls a blanket out of the trunk of her jeep, “Let’s go.”

Waverly smiles at the scene before her, Nicole spreading out her blanket, Wynonna bugging her then flashing a big Wynonna smile, Jeremy trying his best to impress Henry, Dolls with his arms crossed pretending he isn’t having a good time, Chrissy smiling while staring up at the sky. This is the last time they’ll all be here together on the first day of school. She promised she wasn’t going to cry but she finds herself sniffling quietly to herself. Wynonna wraps an arm around her, “Don’t cry baby girl, be happy that we're all here together now.”

Chrissy frowns, “Aw Waves!”

“I’m fine!” she insists.

Nicole smiles at her from her blanket, “This year is going to the best year of our lives, just wait and see.”

Wynonna adds, “This is it kids, senior year.”

Chrissy rolls her eyes, “For some of you…”

Jeremy raises his hand, “I’d just like to say knowing you all have made my life ten times better, I did the math.”

Wynonna shoves him gently, “Yeah, you too flower boy.”

Waverly smiles, a tear escaping and falling down her cheek. “I love you guys,” she says softly. Chrissy hugs her, so does Jeremy.

Wynonna joins Nicole on the blanket, “Enough with the tears, let's watch this damn sunrise mama needs herself some waffles.”

The sky bleeds orange into yellow. Waverly tries not to cry again, she does just want to enjoy this day. First day of school once again, time for her to be the perfect Waverly everyone loves. Time to put on her Blue Devils cheer outfit and watch the boys fill the football field with testosterone. She’d rather be cheering Nicole on than watching Dolls take down all the kids that get in his way, don’t get her wrong, she loves Dolls and loves to watch him play but she’d rather watch the redhead hit the ball out of the park. She’s watched Nicole play since she was seven years old. She’ll never get over how good she’d always been.

Wynonna lays her head on Nicole’s lap as she watches the colors in the sky change. Waverly leans against Chrissy who looks like she might cry too. Birds start chirping. Waverly makes it a note to remember everything about this day. The way the air felt on her bare skin, the way her friends smiled, the smell of dew covered grass. Every last detail. It’s the perfect day for the beginning of the end.

Wynonna keeps complaining about waffles so they pack up and leave. Time for breakfast, their last first-day breakfast together. Nicole is sadder now, her whole life changes by the end of this year. She’ll be an entirely different person with entirely new friends. She doesn’t want it to change.

Wynonna rides with Doc, Jeremy in the back seat. Waverly sits next to Nicole, the wind from the open roof blowing her hair in her face. Doc drives Chrissy, Waverly thinks she might have a crush on him. Time will tell, it always does.

Nicole looks over at the brunette and laughs, “I can shut the top if you want.”

Waverly shakes her head as she turns on the radio, _You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)_ fills the air. Waverly perks up, “I love this song!” She looks at the redhead and starts belting out the lyrics, “Watch out here I come!” She points at Nicole while she starts to laugh, “You spin me right round, baby, right round, like a record baby, right round, round, round.”

Nicole joins in for the next verse, “You spin me right round, baby right round, like a record baby, right round, round, round.”

Waverly catches Nicole’s smile and her heart stops for a second. She lowers the radio and asks, “Are you ever going to tell me about your summer hookup or will I have to use my imagination?”

Nicole’s cheeks flush red, “What do you want to know?”

“How did it happen? Who was it?” Waverly prods.

Nicole rolls her eyes playfully; her fingers wrap around the steering wheel tighter, “Spencer Bell, we were sitting on the beach and then one thing led to another and well…”

Waverly frowns, disappointed in the answer. “I told you everything about Champ and you can’t give me a little more than that! Come on it was your first time how was it? Was it messy? Ugh, mine was gross.”

Nicole looks at her sideways, “It was quick and dirty and there was sand everywhere. Sex on the beach isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, I was finding sand in places I didn’t think sand could get in. Once it was over things were awkward and I avoided them until we came back to Purgatory and I’ll never have to see Spencer again.”

Waverly leans toward her, “So beach sex does really suck eh?” She frowns, “I’m sorry Nic.”

The redhead shakes her head, “No big deal, we can’t all have the perfect first time like you and Chump Hardy,” Nicole laughs.

Waverly crosses her arms, “That’s not funny, I’m emotionally scarred after that. I wish you weren’t at the beach getting laid while I was in his parent’s basement, I needed guidance.”

Nicole keeps laughing, “You lost your v-card to Chump.”

“Stop laughing!” Waverly pouts, her bottom lip sticking out, “It’s not funny.”

“No, it’s funny.”

“Jerk.”

Nicole winks, “Sure am baby.”

Nicole told Wynonna all about her vacation and the sandy sex on the beach. Every detail except the fact Spencer Bell wasn’t the neighbor’s son, but their daughter. Nicole’s heart races when she thinks about it, every hair on her body stands on end. It was awkward and terrible but at the same time perfect and amazing. She won’t pretend that it didn’t feel right.

That secret will be hers for a little longer.

They pull into Shorty’s Diner. Wynonna is already there, waiting with her arms crossed. She mouths, “Waffles…” Waverly gives Nicole one last look before pouring out of the jeep and onto the dirt parking lot. They’ve all been coming to Shorty’s for years, Waverly even works here on weekends and during the summer. Shorty has a particular liking for Waverly, but who doesn’t?

They take their normal booth in the corner, just enough room for all of them. Shorty keeps it clear for them every start of the school year. Nicole then Wynonna then Xavier and then Dolls, on the other side Waverly slides in, Chrissy and Jeremy following behind her.

Wynonna gets her waffles, Nicole shares a chocolate shake with Waverly while Jeremy and Chrissy share a strawberry one. Waverly has gotten chocolate chip pancakes every year since the first time they’ve come to the diner. Nicole’s mom drove the first time, Willa was there. Things used to be a lot different. Waverly misses hanging out with her oldest sister but Willa doesn’t seem to like Waverly much. Willa was just as perfect as Waverly is now, what does she have against the younger girl? Perfect student, cheerleader, prom and homecoming queen. She can’t be jealous of her, can she? Waverly doesn’t understand what she ever did wrong.

Chrissy asks, “Are we going to the football party tonight?”

Wynonna blows air out of her nose, “Of course sweet cheeks, wouldn’t miss the first party of the school year for anything.”

Waverly smiles, “I need a good drink.”

Wynonna winks at her sister, “We can get drunk right now.”

Waverly rolls her eyes, Nicole shoves the other girl. It’s nice to see all of them so close yet they’re all so very different. Wynonna always questions why Nicole sticks around her, she could be friends with any of the popular kids, so could Waverly except the both of them stay. Even Dolls, the quietest kid you’ll ever meet, he could spend his time with anyone but instead he slums it with Wynonna, and she’s not even that nice to them. But when it comes down to it, Wynonna would take a bullet for each and every one of her friends, no questions asked.

She thinks back to the very first time she met Nicole Haught.

 

It was an extra hot summer in purgatory, Willa had convinced their father to but a blowup pool for the backyard. Willa was ten, Wynonna was seven and Waverly was six. Wynonna was busy pulling Waverly’s braids when a ball came over the high bushes in the backyard. A redhead in dirt-covered overalls emerged through the bushes, her long hair in a braid down her back. She started at the girls slightly terrified, “I’m sorry!”

Willa answered, “It’s all right. You’re the new kid, right?”

“New kid?” Waverly questioned as she tugged her blonde hair from Wynonna’s grasp.

The redhead smiled, “My name’s Nicole Haught.”

Wynonna crinkled her nose, “Hot?”

Nicole nodded, “It’s spelled H-A-U-G-H-T.”

Waverly giggled, “Hi.”

Wynonna looked the other girl up and down, “Want to swim with us, Nicole?”

The new girl smiled, “I’ll ask my mom.” She ran and picked up her whiffle ball then started toward the bushes again.

Wynonna screamed, “Wait! Do you have any siblings?”

The redhead turned toward the Earp’s, “A baby sister.”

Wynonna frowned, “Kay, hurry up.” Nicole disappeared and Wynonna splashed Waverly. The youngest girl frowned and splashed her sister back. Willa told them to cut it out but that only resulted in them both splashing her. By the time Nicole came back dressed in her bathing suit Willa was annoyed and wanted to end the party. Her father told her she had to stay out and watch the other girl’s or else she won’t get dinner.

Nicole’s mother came with her, tall and beautiful sharing the same red hair as Nicole. She carried a young sleeping baby. She talked to their father while Nicole splashed around with the two youngest Earp’s. Willa sulked on the sidelines trying to write in her journal.

From the beginning Wynonna knew Nicole was going to be her friend, she was constantly cutting through the backyard to see the redhead, always dragging Waverly along. Best friends forever, despite what happens once they graduate.

 

Wynonna made it a point to hang on Dolls in an attempt to make Henry jealous. Nicole rolls her eyes knowing that the older boy won’t let it get to him. He might not be as popular as Dolls but he’s just as popular with the ladies. Waverly joins Nicole again for the ride back to the school, “Are you ready?” she asks.

Nicole flashes the brunette a dimpled smile, “Like I said, this is our year.”

Waverly turns toward the redhead, “We’re going to rule this school.”

“Hell yea!”


	2. secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna wants to kiss Nicole, Champ is a dickhead and Chrissy has a secret? The girls get ready to go out to the party, they're ready for the start of their last year together at Purgatory High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update has been forever in the making but im done with my first year of college so things will be moving more smoothly from now on. Thanks for reading!! leave a comment i love reading them soooooo very much xxx

With Nicole and Wynonna in front, they walk towards the school. They’re not the most popular, but everyone seems knows each and every one of them. Nicole is easy, she’s the best softball player this school has ever seen, same for Xavier, captain of the football team. Then there’s Waverly who’s known as queen bee of the junior class. Cheerleader and good at school, she’s the whole package. Wynonna is known for always getting into and out of trouble, Henry too except he’s quieter about it. Chrissy is known as the daughter of the sheriff who’s also a girl gone bad. They even know who Jeremy is, king dweeb of Purgatory High, he’s the captain of the Astrology Club, Physics Club, and Quadratic Equations Club.

The air is warm, Nicole likes it best this way. The winter chills her to the bone, it just too dull. The only thing there used to be to look forward to was Christmas but it’s not much fun anymore that her extended family is extremely ignorant and homophobic. She just wants to shove the gay in their faces now, but that’ll never happen.

She looks at Waverly, she’s had a crush on the younger Earp for over a year now. It’s ridiculous really, she hears all about Waverly’s crushes and she knows every detail about her horrible first time with Champ Hardy. She knows who Waverly likes, and it’s not her and it will never be her.

Yet here she stands, daydreaming about the brunette like she ever has a chance. Waverly looks back and flashes the redhead a smile, Nicole can’t think straight. Literally.

She wonders what Wynonna would do if she found out. She’d probably punch her square in the face, without wrong. No one is good enough for Waverly, NO one. Wynonna has scared away plenty of male suitors because they “looked at her funny”. Nicole could never reach Wynonna’s standards. There she goes again, thinking about the possibility of ever dating the cheerleader.

Wynonna snaps her out of her daze before she fell up the stairs. “Hello, Haught! Are you in there?”

Nicole catches herself before she falls, “Yeah.”

Waverly looks at her, “You good?” she laughs.

Nicole nods, her eyes narrowing as her attention switches back to Wynonna. The oldest Earp holds open the door as she speaks, “I was just talking about how I’ve kissed everyone here besides you and Jeremy.”

Nicole frowns, “Let’s keep it that way.”

“Rude!” Wynonna crosses her arms. “I’m a great kisser, ask my sister.”

“Gross dude” Nicole shoves her gently.

Waverly sighs, “She gives me migraines.”

Nicole laughs as Wynonna continues, “Listen, true friendship is only reached once you’ve shared a kiss or two. Science.”

“Why do you want to kiss me Wynonna?” Nicole narrows her eyes.

They find their way to their normal spot in the quad. Nicole throws herself onto the grass first, Waverly following close behind. Wynonna leans against the tree, “I don’t want to kiss you, but I need to.”

“You’re a freak.”

Jeremy chimes in, “I-I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Wynonna rolls her eyes, “Let me lay one on you then.”

He thinks for a moment then sits down on the grass quietly.

Waverly looks at her sister, “Stop trying to kiss everyone and just sit down.” Wynonna sticks her tongue out at Waverly then pulls Dolls close so she could kiss him softly. Henry blows air through his nose a few feet away. She laughs as she flops down next to her sister, Waverly shoves her, “You’re fucked.”

“Yeah I am,” Wynonna winks. Nicole shoves her this time as she holds back a laugh, this is why she loves Wynonna so much. Her humor is raunchy and twisted, Nicole’s is too, she just doesn’t voice it like Wynonna does.

Chrissy stands up quickly, “I’ve got to go talk to Mrs. Lucado before class starts, I’ll see you guys at lunch.”

Waverly perks up, “I’ll come.”

Chrissy shakes her head, “No- I- It’s okay Waves, just stay here.” Chrissy leaves fast without looking back. 

Waverly looks over at Nicole confused. “She’s been acting weird all summer,” she states.

Wynonna lays back in the grass, “Probably has a boyfriend or something…”

Waverly shakes her head, “She would have told me if she had a boyfriend, wouldn’t she?” The brunette looks around at everyone in the group. She frowns, “She hardly talked to me all summer, she was always busy with something else and I saw her sneaking out in the middle of the night.”

Wynonna chimes in again, “Drugs.”

Nicole glares at her, “Shut up.”

Waverly pouts, “There’s something up with her and I don’t know what it could be.”

Nicole looks at the younger girl, “Try asking her?”

Wynonna rolls her eyes, “Waves, baby, let her have a fun little secret for a while. She’ll tell you if she wants to when she wants to.”

Nicole nods in agreement, “I, for once, agree with Wynonna.”

Waverly smiles, nodding softly as her shoulder slump. Behind her, everyone’s least favorite wrestler approaches quickly. “Waverly,” he says.

Waverly looks at Nicole with wide eyes.

Nicole fake smiles at Champ, “Sorry, Waverly isn’t here right now. Leave a message?”

He doesn’t laugh. “Waverly,” he repeats.

She spins to look up at him, “Hey Champ-o.”

“Can we talk quick?” he asks. Waverly frowns toward the group but stands up and follows Champ, he leads her to the entrance way beside the gym. “I want to make things clear, I like you and I like what we did this summer.”

Waverly stares at him, her face free of emotion. “You never called, or texted. You left me hanging for the rest of the summer. Some man you are.”

He stands up straight and puffs out his chest further, “It’s not like that Waverly. My parents took my phone away and then there was my job…”

Waverly rolls her eyes, “You’re a pig.”

“Come on baby,” he tries once she starts to walk away. She ignores him and joins her friends once again. They all stare at her, Henry looks especially upset.

Wynonna sits up, “Do I need to kill that piece of shit dirtbag?”

Waverly shakes her head.

Henry watches as Champ comes closer, “Waverly!” he begs.

He shakes his head, “Leave her alone Champ.”

The wrestler blows him off, “This doesn’t concern you, Harry.”

Wynonna laughs as Henry pushes off the tree, “Say that again.”

Champ looks at him, then at Dolls right beside him. “I just want to talk to her,” he says softly.

Henry won’t back down, “She doesn’t want to talk to you.”

Wynonna smirks, “Walk away Champ.”

Waverly hides her head as the boys go at it. Henry steps forward again, making Champ step down. He frowns down at the back of Waverly’s head, she knows he’ll be back. Nicole looks at Waverly, she looks defeated. Champ leaves and the brunette gets up to leave, “I’m going to go find Chrissy.”

Everyone is silent except Nicole, “Waves, do you want me to come?”

Waverly looks at everyone quickly then focuses on Nicole, she nods. Nicole stands up and joins her, pulling her backpack over her shoulder. She looks back at everyone as if to say goodbye, then follows Waverly through a back entrance of the school. The brunette doesn’t make it far before she starts crying, hiding underneath the staircase. No one is around, it’s just the two of them. She looks at the redhead, “He’s going to tell everyone.”

Nicole grabs her arms, “I won’t let him tell anyone.”

Waverly shakes her head. “He’s going to ruin my reputation,” she sobs. Waverly buries her head into Nicole’s neck, “It’s going to ruin everything.”

Nicole holds her tight, there isn’t much she can do here. She knows she will do anything to protect Waverly but she can’t control what Champ says about her. Threatening his life won’t help here, so she holds Waverly until the bell rings and then until the late bell sounds. Nicole mumbles into her hair, “It’s going to be okay. You have all of us on your side Waves we won’t let him ruin anything.”

She smiles, “You’re a pretty good friend Nicole.”

Nicole beams, “You’re worth it.”

She gives Nicole another shy smile and steps backward, “We’re late for psychology.”

“Screw Mr. Svane, he’s nuts anyway.”

“You know he totally had a crush on my sister, right?” Waverly giggles as she pulls her bag over her shoulder, the redhead crunched up her face. She smiles at Nicole for an awkward amount of time before moving towards the bottom of the stairs. Nicole’s heart pounds hard in her chest as she follows the younger girl to class.

They sit together in the back of class in the only two seats left open. Mr. Svane tells them that the only time being late will be tolerated is today, Nicole rolls her eyes. Waverly looks like she could fall asleep on top of her desk, they’re all tired. Waking up early every year definitely has its downsides. Wynonna is already out cold on the couch in the senior lounge. The only one functioning normally is Jeremy, which comes at little to no surprise, that kid lasts hours on a thirty-minute nap.

The first day is always the most boring, filled with syllabi and lectures on how the school year is going to be. Nicole is relieved when the bell rings. Waverly is already waiting by the jeep once she gets outside. Wynonna is talking to Henry, twirling her hair around her finger. Chrissy is nowhere to be found, she told Waverly she got another ride. The brunette rolls her eyes, she’s quite unhappy with Chrissy at the moment, Nicole can see this as well as any of the others. Chrissy has been absent from a lot of the meetings the group has had at various places this summer. She always says she has something else to do, or that her dad grounded her again.

Waverly grinds her teeth, “Let’s just go.”

Nicole nods and starts her car, the engine roaring to life. Waverly doesn’t ask Wynonna if she wants a ride. She leaves her sister in the parking lot flirting with Doc once again. The party is tonight and all the girls decided they would get ready at the Earp house, they usually get ready there since its closest to everyone. Chrissy, of course, isn’t answering Waverly’s texts which leads the brunette to start blasting music and ignoring everything else around her as Nicole drives down Homestead Avenue.

The older girl watches Waverly from the corner of her vision, she dances and mumbles the lyrics to an Imagine Dragons song. The Purgatory air is warm and inviting, all the windows at the Earp home are wide open taking the risk of inviting bugs inside. Waverly jumps out of the jeep before Nicole can even turn it off, the brunette turns and yells over the hood, “I’m so sick of this bullshit, if Chrissy is going to be a lying bitch then she can go hang out with Rosita or something.”

Nicole stares at her blankly.

“Fine, that was harsh.” Waverly’s shoulders slump, “I just want her to talk to me,” she makes a growling noise deep in her throat as she throws her head back.

The older girl walks around the car to join her, “Just ask what’s up.”

“She just makes up excuses.” Waverly frowns, “How much do you want to bet she won’t come with us tonight?”

“She’ll come.”

Waverly pulls her brows together in disagreement but keeps walking towards the front door. Willa is waiting in the living room, an annoyed look on her face, or well, her normal look on her face. Nicole speaks up first, “Hey Earp.”

Willa responds, “Haught.”

The girls stare at each other before Waverly speaks, “Wynonna will be home later, Nicole and I are going upstairs.”

Willa doesn’t respond, she goes back to her book. Nicole whispers once they’re out of earshot, “Does she hate me?”

Waverly pauses to think, “No, I think she hates everyone…”

Nicole has always felt that Willa didn’t like her ever since the moment they met. She was always the older sister, never a friend. She hung around sometimes but only to harass everyone until they called their parents to come pick them up. She has a vendetta against everyone and Nicole can’t figure out why, maybe it has something to do with her mother leaving when the girls were all young. Her father is the same way, never happy to see her, never happy to see anyone. He just stomps around the house until he drinks himself to sleep.

Waverly drops her bag onto the floor beside her door, she looks back at Nicole. “Hey, Nic?”

The redhead nods to show her attention.

Waverly closes her bedroom door, “I know Wynonna has been M.I.A. lately with Doc and Xavier and everything… so I just wanted to remind you that even though you’re my sister's friend, that you can always talk to me or like hang out or something.” By the end of that, Waverly’s face is bright red and she’s having trouble keeping eye contact.

Nicole smiles, “I am your friend and yeah thanks Waves, that means a lot.”

Without warning, Wynonna bursts through the door. “You bitches left me at school, I had to beg Dolls to drive me home,” She crosses her arms. “Also, fuck you.”

Waverly winks as she sits down on her bed. Her room is always clean, every little thing is organized to a t. Nicole looks at the younger girl, “Waverly wanted to leave.”

“Yeah, thanks sis,” Wynonna shoves her.

“Why didn’t Doc drive you home?” Waverly asks as her sister joins her on the bed, taking up more space than she needs too.

Wynonna bursts up abruptly, “You’ll never fucking believe this one.” They all look at her, waiting for the disbelief. 

Nicole leans in, “Are you going to say it or do we have to guess?”

“He drove Rosita home.”

The other girls sit up quickly now, “Rosita?” they ask in unison.

“She came up all flirty with her stupid long eyelashes and whatever, she asked for a ride home and he didn’t even take a second to answer.”

“That traitor!” Waverly gasps.

Nicole slumps back into Waverly’s desk chair, “He’s dead to me.”

“I can’t believe you fucked him… doesn’t his mustache tickle your face?” Waverly frowns.

Wynonna smirks all too devilishly, “His mustache tickled somewhere else.”

“GROSS DUDE.”

Nicole laughs until her ribs hurt.

Waverly pouts, “You are both gross and I feel like I need to shower your filth off of me.”

Wynonna moves toward the door, “I’m taking a nap so I'll make it through this party tonight. Haught, don’t bore my baby sis to death.”

Nicole kicks the door shut behind her. The girls are alone together again. They always had a weird relationship, when they were younger Nicole was like Waverly’s third older sister. Always protecting her and telling her what to do, even teasing her time to time. Then Nicole grew older and one day over the summer she stopped talking to Waverly. Their friendship drifted quickly as the girls started only spending time with their partner of the same age. Wynonna and Nicole stayed in Nicole’s basement while Waverly and Chrissy laid in Waverly’s bedroom with the door closed. Nicole couldn’t help but make everything awkward, it wasn’t until last school year that they finally fit back together, now they stay staring at each other in silence. 

Waverly speaks first, “Do you think Champ will be at the party tonight?”

Nicole pushes her red hair out of her eyes, “I’ll throw him out a window.”

“Please do.”

Nicole moves onto the bed beside the brunette, “Whatever he tells people, if he tells people, we will deal with it then. Don’t even think about him and his ballsac and nacho smelling ass, okay?” Waverly laughs. “You are worth so much more than that.”

The younger girl smiles, “Yeah okay. You’re right, I won’t even think about him he’s not worth the energy.”

“Good.”

“You seem to always make me feel better.”

Nicole lays back, “What can I say? I have that effect on people, don’t go and fall in love with me now.”

Waverly lays down beside her, “Stupid.”

“I can’t believe this is my senior year,” Nicole stares at the ceiling.

Waverly leans on her elbow to look at her, “You have got to make this the best year ever, what are some things you want to do before you graduate?” Nicole stays quiet as thoughts flood her mind. Waverly shoots up and grabs her backpack, she pulls out a clean notebook and starts scribbling inside of it. “Let’s make a list. Ooo! Like a bucket list. What’s number 1?”

Nicole frowns, “I don’t know…”

“Come on Nicole! There must be something you want to do before you leave for college.” All Nicole can come up with is coming out to the group but she can’t tell that to Waverly. The brunette rolls her eyes, “Not one thing?”

“Fine, uh.” Nicole continues to stare at the ceiling, “I want to go camping with everyone.”

Waverly bounces on the mattress, “Wait fun! Okay, more…”

“Win as many softball games as possible.”

Waverly adds one herself, “Let Waverly do my makeup.”

Nicole laughs, “I want a tattoo.”

“Hot.”

“I don’t have any more…”

Waverly pouts, “Fine we can add to it later.”

“Maybe one more…” Nicole looks at her, “I want to be more myself.”

Waverly draws hearts next to that one and tears the page out of her notebook. “It looks pretty perfect to me.” Nicole takes the list in her hands, she wasn’t exactly for the idea at first but now that she’s looking at it, she’s excited. The brunette can tell by the look on Nicole’s face that she likes it. Waverly has always liked it when Nicole smiles, she can feel the warmth radiating from the other girl.

Waverly tries on ten different outfits before deciding on dark wash denim jeans and a long-sleeved black lace top that shows off her tight stomach. Nicole finds it hard not to stare with her mouth hanging open, the younger girl knows how to dress herself. You can see Waverly’s black bra through the lace of the shirt, she wants to show off tonight. She doesn’t usually dress this revealing but she has something to prove. Champ Hardy will never be good enough for her, she wants him to know it. Nicole is forced into wearing one of Waverly’s crop tops and her favorite pair of skinny jeans. Wynonna smiles in her black leather jacket and dark jeans, she has a way of making the simplest of outfit’s look good. There’s no word from Chrissy as the night rolls by, the girls are ready to leave without her.

Nicole can tell Waverly is angry but she doesn’t want it to show. They all ignore their irritation as they pile into Doll’s father’s SUV. Wynonna cuddles up beside Doc in the back row as Waverly leans again Nicole to keep from sitting on Jeremy’s lap. The younger boy gets excited and jumps into the front seat since Chrissy is MIA.

“Who’s ready to get shit faced on a Tuesday?” Wynonna laughs from the backseat.

Waverly smiles at the redhead beside her, “Hell fucking yeah.”


	3. kiss kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets a bit out of hand but who can blame them for making the most of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update my laptop broke and ive been lazy lol but i promise it'll update more often now!! Thanks for reading xxx

The party is at a warehouse outside of town, not exactly the safest place but it’s definitely the furthest away from Sheriff Nedley and his dumb dogs. Waverly is practically shaking with excitement. The first party of the school year is always the best, everyone is ready to start the year with a bang. Everyone important is invited, you’ll find all of Purgatory High’s popular kids crammed into one empty storage room tonight.

The light’s make it hard for Waverly to see anything. She lets her eyes adjust as Wynonna drags her deeper into the crowd. They’re late, they’re always late. The older Earp smiles a genuine smile, not one of her smirks, she’s happy to be here with her friends. Things like this will only happen once, they’ll never be here at this time again. Nicole is behind her pulling at her shirt as she bounces to the music.

All the girls look good. Showstoppers. Every boy in the house is drooling over one of them, Wynonna basks in it. She loves to be the center of attention, whether it’s good or bad attention. She yells, “Come on baby girl shake that ass!”

Waverly hides her face on Nicole’s shoulder.

They all took a shot outside, Doll’s watched as the designated driver. He doesn’t like to drink much anyway, he’s more into weed. Wynonna makes him dance as Doc stands with the younger Earp. He looks irritated, Waverly asks him to dance but he refuses. She dances in circles around him anyways forcing a soft smile from him. He will always have a soft spot for the brunette.

Nicole dances with Jeremy, laughing at the boy’s choice in dance moves. Waverly occasionally catches the redhead’s eye and sends her a wink or side smile. It’s only the beginning of the night and it’s already perfect.

They find themselves outside in the back. There aren’t many other kids outside, the warehouse gets hot easily and Waverly was finding it hard to breathe. She leans against the back wall next to Jeremy who hasn’t said a word in over an hour. Nicole tucks her hair behind her ears showing off a pair of Waverly’s earrings. Waverly can’t lie, Nicole is beautiful. The kind of beautiful that makes you jealous. The redhead looks good in whatever you put her in, she doesn’t even have to try, Waverly would hate her if she didn’t already love her.

“I need a shot,” Waverly announces.

Henry hands her a bottle.

The sneaky Earp moves closer to Nicole, Wynonna whispers in her ear. Her lips just grazing the cartilage of the redhead’s ear. Nicole frowns then rolls her eyes as the brunette takes her face in her hands. Waverly chokes on the tequila in her mouth as Wynonna pushes Nicole against the rusty wall, their lips pressed together. It’s more than just a kiss, Wynonna has something to prove. The brunette kisses Nicole softly but with enough force to keep the softball player pinned.

Waverly stares, unable to look away. Doc is staring too, probably with the effect Wynonna was hoping for. She lets go of Nicole’s lips after a few more seconds, wiping away the redhead’s Chapstick off her lips. “Ooh, cherry,” she winks.

Waverly coughs.

Nicole wipes off her lips too, spitting at the ground dramatically. “There, you got your kiss now stay away from me.”

The shorter girl collects herself, “Wynonna you’re gross.”

Her sister smirks, “You wish it was you.”

Nicole takes the bottle from Waverly’s fingers and takes a sip. “I’m going inside,” she announces.

Waverly stands up straight, “I’m coming.” As Waverly moves she can feel the alcohol setting in. The music seems louder now and she can’t get her thoughts straight. Nicole stops not far into the crowd and takes another swig of tequila, she was never a tequila person. Waverly puts the bottle on an empty barrel, she has to move over half full solo cups for it to fit.

The redhead doesn’t think much about what she does, she just does it. For once she isn’t nervous or anxious about doing something _too gay._ She holds Waverly’s hands in hers, forcing the shorter girl to dance. The brunette is laughing shyly as Nicole holds her hands tightly. The music pumps, Waverly can feel it in her bones. It’s easy to get lost in the moment, sweaty bodies tied together on the dance floor. Waverly dances, an open-mouthed smile on her face.

“I love this song!” she says in Nicole’s ear. She grabs both of the redhead’s hands in hers. She can feel some eyes on her as she pulls the taller girl close. Boys gape, girl’s roll their eyes. Someone is bound to bring it up tomorrow in school. She keeps Nicole arms around her as she turns her back to the taller girl. Waverly isn’t a stranger to attention, she dances in front of the whole school at football games, what’s the shame if she does it at the warehouse? She feels Nicole’s body pressed against hers as she moves. She likes the feeling, it’s not like grinding against Champ Hardy on a sticky summer night. There’s a softness to it she has missed. She used to come to parties and dance with Chrissy but then it turned into a showdown on who can get the cutest boy to hold their hips. Waverly never liked that

She laughs freely, Nicole laughs too, feeling the moment take over the both of them. Waverly can’t even hear Chrissy when she screams her name. “Hello? Waverly!”

The redhead stops and grabs Waverly’s attention. Her smile fades the moment she sees the blonde girl. “Look who decided to show up.”

Chrissy rolls her eyes, “Suck it up, I got another ride.”

Waverly pulls her eyebrows together, “Did you need something?”

“What the hell are you doing? Everyone is staring.”

Waverly looks back at Nicole, “To hell with everyone else, I don’t care anymore.”

The music is loud, Nicole can hardly hear the exchange between the two younger girls. Everyone is trying to listen in but it’s next to impossible. Chrissy stands up straight, “Don’t be a whore.”

“What the hell is your problem?”

“I don’t have one,” Chrissy shrugs.

Waverly turns her back to the blonde, she looks at Nicole. “I’m sorry…” she looks to the ground.

Nicole shakes her head, “It’s fine.” Waverly looks at her again, Nicole Haught even looks good with sweat beading above her eyebrows and on her chest. Waverly stares, almost missing what the older girl suggests next, “Maybe you should talk to her… outside.”

Waverly frowns but marches out of the crowd with Chrissy’s arm in her hand. Wynonna and the boys are still outside passing around a bottle of whiskey and smoking cigarettes, Jeremy looks like he’s going to throw up. Nicole follows them but hangs back next to the group. Waverly stops and looks at her friend, “What is up with you? You’ve been lying and sneaking around… I thought we were supposed to be best friends.”

Chrissy insists, “We are.”

“Then spill!”

The blonde sighs, “I did something stupid.”

The brunette crosses her arms, “yeah…”

“My summer hookup just got really complicated okay? I’ll tell you more later, I’m just so over it.” She tugs at her shirt, “He’s worried about getting into trouble.”

Waverly narrows her eyes, “Trouble?”

“It’s a lot to explain, I’ll tell you tomorrow. I promise.”

Waverly nods, “Okay.”

“Are we okay?”

“Of course.”

They join the group again, Chrissy immediately snatches the bottle from Wynonna’s grasp. Waverly hears Wynonna grumble across from her. She lights another cigarette as she stomps up closer to Nicole. “Haughtstuff.”

Nicole tilts her head to the side, “What…”

Waverly chimes in, “Isn’t she?”

Wynonna shakes her head, “Oh nothing.” She looks back towards Jeremy and Waverly, “Who’s up for some spin the bottle?”

Jeremy’s eyes widen.

Waverly rolls her eyes, “Wynonna you’re a perv.”

Chrissy says a bit too quickly, “Let’s do it.”

Nicole looks at them confidently, “I’m down.”

Waverly gasps, her cheeks bright red. “Fine. I’m in too.”

Doc rolls his eyes but agrees, so does Dolls. They all look towards Jeremy who cracks under the pressure. Wynonna laughs softly, “Perfect!”

Nicole sits on the dirt between the Earp sisters. Waverly leans closer to whisper to Nicole, “She’s only doing this so she can kiss you again.” Nicole rolls her eyes, shoving Waverly away from her. “I’m just saying! She must be looking for more, that was a pretty hot kiss you two shared.”

She can hardly believe the words coming out of her own mouth, she stops talking before she lets something else slip. Wynonna has the bottle first, they all watch as it spins and lands on Doc.

Chrissy groans, “Boring.”

Wynonna sticks her tongue down his throat while everyone rolls their eyes and throw their heads back. Nicole lays back in the dirt unamused, Waverly pulls her back up. Doc spins the bottle quickly, he doesn’t even look at it. Jeremy chokes on air as the bottle stops on him. Wynonna throws her hands up, “No! I wanted to kiss Jeremy.”

Doc looks at the younger boy who can’t seem to stay still under everyone’s eyes.

Waverly speaks, “Jeremy you don’t have to.”

Wynonna grabs the bottle, “Waverly, you spin then.”

Her face scrunches up, “You know, there is absolutely nothing in this for me and-”

“Spin the damn bottle dumbass,” The older brunette threatens.

Waverly holds the bottle in her right hand and flicks her wrist. The bottle spins for what seems like forever. It slows as a group of girls walks up. They all look up from the bottle and stare at Rosita, except Waverly. The bottle comes to a stop and points right at the redhead sitting beside her. Waverly swallows hard. The tan-skinned girl crosses her arms, “Are you playing spin the bottle?”

Wynonna says flatly, “Yeah, Wanna join?”

“Sure.”

The older Earp looks back at Nicole and Waverly, Wynonna frowns as Waverly gives her a cold stare. The older girl snatches the bottle from the dirt and shoves it into Rosita’s hands. They all shift so the girls can fit, Rosita is accompanied by Stephanie Jones and Beth Gardner. Wynonna likes Mercedes Gardner, Beth? Not so much. The girls are loud and stupid and will say the first thing that comes to mind no matter how idiotic it is. The mood is killed once Rosita has the bottle, they all watch as it spins and like fate, lands on Doc.

Wynonna hides how upset she is but everyone can feel the tension radiating off of her. Waverly is touching Nicole now, her body forced to practically be on the older girls lap so that Stephanie could sit beside her. Nicole looks down as Rosita’s hand's snakes behind Doc’s head and pulls him close. She looks happy about it. Waverly thinks about getting up and leaving but what happens next is too interesting not to find out. Wynonna stares at the back of Rosita’s skull as she kisses Henry. She doesn’t wait much longer, Wynonna leans forwards and pulls at Rosita’s shoulder, breaking the kiss. “Yeah, we get it but no one wants to watch you two make out so give me the fucking bottle.” Rosita looks pleased with herself as she hands the older Earp the empty beer bottle. Wynonna doesn’t smile, she spins it, “whoever it lands on, they spin and that’s who they kiss.”

Perry Crofte asks if he can join, along with a two of his friends from the hockey team. Not only is the group playing larger now but the game has attracted a few spectators who watch intrigued from the sidelines. Perry spins, it lands on Chrissy and they kiss. The whole thing is beginning to get boring. Then she spins and it lands on Nicole meaning it’s the redhead’s spin to see who she’s going to kiss. The bottle spins in the dirt, bouncing off track a bit when it comes in contact with a stone buried in the soil. Waverly’s head is spinning a bit watching the bottle, she has to tear her eyes away from it. Then a boy behind her whistles and when she looks back at the bottle it’s pointing at her. Again. She looks at Nicole nervously, she can hear the boys mumbling on. She can feel everyone’s eyes burning holes through her, her hands tremble a bit. Why is she nervous? Nicole stares at her for what feels like forever then she leans in and kisses Waverly without warning. It’s soft, really soft. Not what Waverly was expecting at all. It’s over as quickly as it happened and Waverly is left with her mouth hanging open as she looks in the redhead’s golden brown eyes. The bottle spinning continues but Waverly stays quiet, her fingertips gently touching her lips.

Wynonna is still angry and the second the bottle lands on Henry again she announces that spin the bottle is a game for seventh graders and that they should play truth or dare. Waverly know these games are always just excuses to torment someone else or hook up with the person you’ve always wanted to hook up with. She’s not very entertained anymore, she would rather go back to dancing or maybe to sleep in the backseat of Dolls’ car. Nicole refuses to look at her, it’s making her feel weird.

“Waverly, truth or dare?”

The brunette is suddenly put in the spotlight again. “Truth,” she says softly.

Rosita smirks, “What is the thing you regret doing the most?”

Waverly smiles, Rosita knows something. “Ever introducing you to your posse of bitches.” There’s a hush amongst everyone. Rosita nods, an evil look in her eyes. Maybe picking a fight with the devils incarnate wasn’t the best idea but Waverly was too tired to care. Waverly looks over to Nicole, “Truth or dare?”

The redhead laughs, “Truth.”

“Who’s a better kisser, Wynonna or me?”

Nicole laughs again, “I don’t know, I hardly got a taste from our kiss.”

Waverly can feel her body doing things she can’t believe she's actually doing, like she’s standing back and watching the whole thing happen. The brunette leans in and kisses Nicole. She can’t get enough of those soft lips, they’re addicting and feel so good. She feels so good. Their lips melted together, Waverly’s hand on Nicole’s hip now. Maybe she was jealous Wynonna kissed her first, maybe she’s drunk. The boys behind her moan, loading their short circuiting minds. Waverly laughs, her lips still pressed against Nicole’s. She pulls back slowly, Wynonna is staring, hell everyone is staring but Waverly stares back at her sister. She looks surprised that Waverly seems to be the one spiraling tonight.

Nicole cant breathe, everyone is staring at the two of them. Nicole speaks, “You.”

The attention moves on to someone else as Waverly and Nicole stare at each other. There is silence between them, Waverly’s head is spinning so much it feels like it might roll off her shoulders. Nicole opens her mouth to speak but both their phones go off. Everyone around them gasps and shows their neighbors their smartphone screens. Waverly ignores it until she hears Chrissy’s gasp. Rosita smirks down at her phone, Waverly knows it’s something bad. She checks it to find a group text from some of the boys on the hockey team.

 

Group Message

 

Jason 

Did you see those dykes dancing on each other?

 

Matt 

Someone send the pic

 

Sam 

It was hot.

 

Jason 

*Picture Attachment*

 


	4. wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Wynonna after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! this one is short but the next chapter will be up soon ;)

Wynonna can tell who it is the second she looks at it, there aren’t many redheaded girls in their school, well actually there’s two of them and the other is fifteen. You can’t see their faces, the picture itself is blurry and hard to make out. Waverly looks terrified, she holds onto the ground beside her to keep from falling. Nicole looks up quickly and locks eyes with her best friend. Wynonna shakes off the alcohol in her veins and stands up. Henry doesn’t realize who it is, neither does Doc. Chrissy knows though and she stands with Wynonna, the girls move towards Rosita.

The tanned skin girl looks up and smiles, “Not my doing.” She pulls herself to her feet, “and not cool.” Suddenly her evil smirk fades as she looks at Waverly’s shrunken body.

Perry sends a message into group telling them to “shut the fuck up”. He pretends he doesn’t know who’s in the photo just like everyone else around them, “You’re being nothing but assholes, delete the photo and stop disrespecting every girl at this school this is why you fuck-ups can’t get laid.”

They all read the text, Waverly doesn’t seem as sick. Jeremy, on the other hand, leans over and pukes on his shoes. “Grody dude, this is not what we need,” Wynonna groans as she steps back.

Henry rolls his eyes at the younger boy. Wynonna grabs his arm gently and leans to whisper in his ear, “The photo is of Waverly and Nicole.” His carefree smile fades quickly as he looks over at the younger girl on the floor. “And more is going to get out about what happened tonight by tomorrow morning.” She pulls back and looks at him. She has always gone back and forth between him and Dolls, she knows who she likes, maybe even loves. Henry is hard and doesn’t seem like he cares much about anything but, he cares about Wynonna and he cares about her little sister.

Waverly stands up quickly, “I’m calling Willa to come to get me.” She looks at her sister, Waverly still has that terrified look in her eye. “Stay here, I’m just tired.”

Perry looks at her, “I can drive you home, I had one beer over an hour and a half ago.”

Waverly frowns as she looks around at her best friends and the few people who haven’t gotten bored and floated away. She’s known Perry since first grade, he used to be one of Wynonna’s friends. Wynonna trusts him, she sends her sister a nod.

“Thank you,” Waverly says sheepishly.

“Waves call me when you get home.”

She nods.

Nicole hasn’t said a word; Waverly leaves and Wynonna is on top of her friend. They’re alone now, lying in the dirt drunk and mildly nauseous. “Are you alright?” she asks.

Nicole scoffs, “I’m drunk.”

“That was a picture of you and Waverly, wasn’t it?”

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” the tone of her voice suggests otherwise.

Wynonna nods, “Dude you made out with my sister.”

“Won't that just make my life a living hell tomorrow?”

“Who the fuck cares? It’s all for fun anyways. These prudes need to stop, well, being so prude.”

Nicole almost laughs, Wynonna can see the grin on her lips. “Why are people in this town such assholes? I mean who really cares if two girls dance together…”

Wynonna looks up at the stars, it’s beginning to get cold each night. “There are assholes everywhere,” Wynonna frowns.

“If I was gay would you still be my friend?”

Wynonna sits up, “What?” She cocks her head to the right, “Are you?”

Nicole looks away and stares up at the stars. “It was just a question.”

Wynonna pushes her brown hair behind her ear, “Yeah, of course I would still be your friend. What kind of question is that?”

Nicole smiles, “I love you, Wynonna Earp.”

“Alright! Don’t get all mushy on me please I’m going to vomit like Jeremy.”

Nicole coughs she laughs so hard, “Poor kid.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised that he lasted as long as he did.”

“I’m going to miss this,” Nicole motions to the warehouse.

“You’re going to miss this piece of scrap metal?”

Nicole rolls her eyes, “Not the warehouse but everything about this. I’m going to miss you and I’m going to miss Waverly… I’m going to miss everything.”

“We have a whole year to make the best of it, I’m not going out without a bang.”

Nicole pulls Wynonna in for a hug, the brunette pushes her away with a frown but gives up and lets Nicole hold her close. She really does love Nicole even though she’s not the best at showing feelings. She’s not a feelings person. She’s more into relentlessly flirting with or teasing the people she cares about most. Waverly once said Wynonna reminds her of a car going 100 mph on the highway, not sure where it’s going, a reckless accident waiting to happen. She might not have the best way of dealing with things and she might not say the right things all the time, but Wynonna Earp has one of the biggest hearts out of anyone.

Nicole lets go and looks at her, “So Doc…”

Wynonna frowns, “I want to wrap my hands around his neck, kissing Rosita like that? I think he likes her.”

“He can’t like her, not possible.”

She looks at her best friend, “I think he likes her. Fuck, he likes her.”

“You have to talk to him; this game is so stupid Wynonna, just tell him you love him.”

Wynonna pouts like a five-year-old, “You tell him you love him.”

“Stop being an idiot.”

“Why would I ever tell him if he likes someone else?”

“You are assuming he likes her when maybe he’s just pulling the same shit you do to him.”

Wynonna’s brows furrow, “Listen, I didn’t come here to get attacked.”

The redhead sits up straight, “When you love someone, you tell them. And when you love someone it comes back to you.”

“Well that’s not true but I appreciate the wise words.”

“Tell him,” She looks at Wynonna through her eyelashes.

“Fine! Fine.” Wynonna shoves her gently, “Miss love doctor, who do you love?”

“A chef never eats his food.”

“I- I don’t think that’s right but okay.”

They laugh. For a few minutes the world slows down, these are the moments Wynonna lives for. Soft and sweet. She may play like she doesn’t care it’s their last year together but she knows once they graduate that Nicole is going to leave and she’ll probably never come back. She’s one of those kids that’ll go far and get out of this small shit town. They have always been so different, the most unlikely of friends. Sort of like a lion and a lamb, but more like an honor roll softball player and a biker girl who gets C’s in all of her classes.

She’ll never understand why Nicole chose to be her friend, or how they ever became this close. Nicole is one of the only people in the world who she feels like she can tell anything too, no matter how crazy it may be. Nicole always listens.

Wynonna looks down at the dirt, “Promise you’ll come to visit purgatory once you’re some hotshot softball player, okay?”

Nicole frowns, “You really think I’d leave you behind?”

“Don’t get stuck in Purgatory. It’s literally a town named Purgatory, how hellish can this fuck hole get?”

“I don’t really care about that, I care more about missing you and Waves.”

Doc comes out the back door and yells for them “We’re leaving!” Wynonna pulls herself to her feet and goes to meet Henry by the door. Nicole isn’t far behind, she stumbles a bit but doesn’t fall. “Dolls is losing his damn mind over Jeremy’s puke covered shoes, he made the poor kid tie them in a bag now he’s walking around in his socks.”

Wynonna laughs, “Who let him drink that much?”

“Not my job to watch him,” Henry smiles.

Nicole can tell that Waverly might be home alone tonight. Wynonna brushes against him gently, she’s just so tired and she always gets a better night’s sleep when she sleeps next to him. Henry doesn’t seem as distant anymore, Wynonna thinks that maybe Nicole was right. Maybe Henry does love her.

Dolls drops Jeremy off first, making sure the younger boy is alright and drinking his water. Then goes Nicole, the redhead stumbles up her driveway telling her friends she’s fine. Before he can bring Wynonna around the corner she speaks up from the back seat, “Dolls, can you just drive me to Henry’s? I forgot my house key at his house and Waverly is probably asleep by now.”

“Do you want me to wait?” he asks.

“No, it’s fine, it’s just a quick walk down the block. This idiot said he couldn’t find them in his room so I’ll have to find them for myself.”

Doc smirks at her, knowing that there’s a spare key under the rock in the bushes in front of her house. She shoves him playfully as Dolls drives away from her house and towards the older boy’s. Dolls isn’t stupid, he knows what they’re doing. Wynonna kisses Doc the moment his front door shuts, his parents are both asleep and won’t mind if Wynonna stays for a little sleep over.

This the back and forth everyone keeps mentioning, she goes and sleeps with him or she goes and cries on his shoulder but then she pulls away just as fast as she got there. They have a weird relationship where they’re more than friends but not quite dating. Wynonna calls it friends with benefits.


	5. scared to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Waverly after the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im excited for you to read what comes after Waverly's part!! updating soon xxx

Waverly looks down at her phone again, the photo haunting her slightly but the boy’s choice in words stick with her. Perry is staring at her, she doesn’t want the eyes on her anymore, she can hardly breathe. Perry sends a message to the group telling them to “shut the fuck up”. He pretends he doesn’t know who it is in the photo just like everyone else around them, “You’re being nothing but assholes, delete the photo and stop disrespecting every girl at this school this is why you fuck-ups can’t get laid.”

Waverly reads the text and a bit of the pressure lifts off her shoulders. She rolls her shoulders, her hand blindly searching for Nicole’s. She finds it and squeezes once before Jeremy leans over and throws up all over himself. Wynonna and Nicole both jump up, their hands returning to their sides.

“Grody dude, this is not what we need,” Wynonna groans as Waverly looks at Nicole but the redhead is focused on Jeremy dry heaving at the dirt.

Waverly whispers, “I’m so sorry.”

Nicole looks at her confused, her head turning toward the younger girl quickly. Waverly doesn’t feel very drunk anymore but, more sick to her stomach like Jeremy.

Waverly stands up quickly, “I’m calling Willa to come get me.” She looks at her sister, “Stay here, I’m just tired.”

Perry looks at her, “I can drive you home, I had one beer over an hour and a half ago.” He holds up one finger. Waverly frowns as she looks around at her best friends and the very few people who haven’t gotten bored and floated away to find more drama. She’s known Perry since first grade, he used to be one of Wynonna’s friends. Wynonna sends her sister a reassuring nod.

“Thank you,” Waverly says quietly.

Wynonna speaks up, “Waves call me when you get home.”

Waverly nods.

Its awkward following Perry to his car, she walks quietly both embarrassed and unsure of what she could say. He smiles at her the entire way though and that makes her feel a bit less freaked out. Perry Croft has and probably always will be a sweetheart, the type to walk an old lady across a busy street or bring her grocery’s inside for her. His parents are rich but the money has never gotten to his head, Waverly finds it hard to believe.

She closes the door behind her and smiles at him, “Thanks again.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. If you ever need a ride just text me, you still have my number, right?”

Waverly nods, “Yeah from the Spanish project.”

He laughs, “That video came out terrible, you were the only good part of it.”

Waverly turns to look at him, “That is not true! You did great.”

“You did great, I stood next to you.”

“Whatever,” she rolls her eyes. Suddenly she doesn’t feel so heavy anymore, Perry is a good distraction. He’s sweet and he’s kind and will always be there for whoever needs him. He smiles at her softly.

They ride in silence down Homestead Road, the soft hum of the ignition filling Waverly’s brain. He slows in front of her house but before she could thank him and open the door he speaks, “Those guys are all assholes.”

She shrugs, “There are assholes everywhere.”

He frowns, “I’m sorry Waverly.”

Waverly shakes her head.

“Everyone will forget about it in a week.”

“This is a small town, they’ll remember.”

“But they won’t care anymore.”

“I highly doubt that, people here are small minded. They won’t just forgive my” she uses air quotes, “homosexual activities.”

Perry turns his body so it’s facing Waverly, “Lots of people kissed tonight it wasn’t just you.”

Waverly laughs, “There are photos of Nicole and me, once those get around everyone will be talking about spin the bottle.” She grabs her head, “My life is ruined.”

“Stop, no it’s not.”

“Do you not realize what happened tonight? Everyone is going to look at me differently, I’ll be that outsider that no one likes.”

“I like you.”

Waverly’s panic eases for a moment, “You’re not like other boys.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” he flashes his white teeth.

“Good.”

He smiles again.

“This is so fucked up,” Waverly leans back.

“It shouldn’t have to be.”

“Welcome to Purgatory, the worlds shit pot.”

“I don’t think people will really care. Waverly, everyone loves you they won’t just stop over one blurry picture.”

Waverly buries her head in her hands, “I kissed Nicole.”

“So, what?”

“Waverly Earp doesn’t let things like this slip, I have everything sewn tight.”

Perry tries to find her face beneath her fingers, “Waverly Earp is allowed to let loose a little and she’s allowed to kiss whoever she wants.”  
Waverly groans, “I’m an idiot.”

“You are not an idiot, you are one of the smartest people I know.”

She picks up her head and looks at him, “I’m good with foreign language and history but when it comes to common fucking sense apparently I’m not capable of making good decisions.”

“Waves, you didn’t do anything wrong. No one will care about the photo once we go back to school, it won’t be a big deal.”

Waverly grabs for the door handle, “Thanks for driving me home Perry.”

“Yeah, anytime.”

Waverly doesn’t look back until she’s at her door, the house is dark besides Willa’s bedroom light. She waves bye to Perry and watches as he pulls away from the curb. Her eyes welled up with tears as she sits on her front steps. Once the car is out of sight she lets the tears stream down her face. Her phone is filled with texts and the party isn’t even over yet, girls from the cheer squad are asking her if it’s Nicole in the photo. Another asked about spin the bottle. Champ is texting her too, he asked where she was. The only message she was happy to see was one from Nicole.

 

Nicole

 

Text me when you

get home.       

 

Hi, I’m home and alive.

I’m so sorry Waverly.

 

None of this is your fault.

 

It’s okay.

 

I shouldn’t have put you in

that situation. That is my fault.

 

No, it’s not because I liked it.

 

Liked what?

 

Everything.

 

Oh

 

Watch my sister please, I

feel like I’m going to die.

 

Drink water.

 

Yes ma’am

 

Goodnight Waverly

 

Goodnight

 

 

 

Waverly replays what happened in her head, she didn’t not like when she was kissing Nicole but it’s not like she liked it. But, she did like it, she thinks she’d rather kiss Nicole again than ever kiss Champ Hardy. Purgatory won’t like it, she knows that for sure. This town is too country and too small in everyone else’s business to ever let Waverly like kissing a girl. Waverly is hit with another wave of nausea, she knows she’s going to throw up tonight. The thought of the hangover she’ll be dealing with tomorrow makes a part of her want to never wake up.

She refuses to go inside without Wynonna, the idea of dealing with Willa alone is worse than that hangover. She knows her father won’t care, not like he cares about anything except his rifle anymore. She waits for her sister, curled up with her knees pulled to her chest on her porch. It’s a chilly summer night in Purgatory, a sign that fall is coming sooner than later. She gets annoyed with waiting fairly quickly, her mind can’t help but drift back to the kiss and the way it made her heart beat out of her chest. She can’t stop thinking about it and how badly she feels, she gives up and pulls on the door handle. She really refuses to call Willa to open the door, she has a thing against asking for her oldest sisters help since whenever she does, Willa won’t let Waverly forget that she owes her, even for the tiniest of things. Waverly adjusts her shirt and marches through her backyard, being careful while ducking through the bushes, she emerges into Nicole’s backyard. The light turns on and her dog barks, Waverly runs for the front in hopes she won’t wake up Nicole’s parents. She sits by the door for no longer than a minute when Dolls’ car pulls up in front of the Haught residence. The redhead stumbles toward her.


	6. up late at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens with Waverly Nicole after the party at the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for reading! im going to try to post more often ive just been so busy lately. Thanks for hanging in there xoxo hope you enjoy!!

Nicole promises Wynonna she’s fine, she doesn’t feel so drunk. After the photos, she just feels more exhausted than anything. She’s not so worried about people figuring out it’s her in the photos, but what will happen once they do. She knows how the kids at her school are, they don’t like different very much. The idea of being gay in this shit town is an ugly one.

Her heart pounds in her chest once she remembers what happened tonight. Her and Waverly were so close, they kissed. It’s the thing she’s always wanted most.

Nicole pulls at her shirt as she walks toward the front door. The backyard light is on, she prays her parents aren’t awake.

“Nicole.” She jumps out of her skin once she hears that soft voice. She could hardly focus on the younger girl. _Speaking of the devil or err- thinking._ “Hi…”

Nicole stares at Waverly Earp, small in the dim front porch light. “Waverly? What are you doing here?”

Waverly stares down at her feet, “I wanted to see you.”

“Oh.”

She slides over so Nicole can sit, “God, I feel like I’m dying,” Waverly sits with her head in her hands.

Nicole laughs softly as she sits down, “Maybe we should take a break from drinking for a little while?”

“But, drinking is so fun!” Waverly giggles. Nicole feels her body begin to ache, not from the drinking but from the sadness of what isn’t real. “Tonight, was fun,” she looks up at the redhead.

“A lot happened tonight,” Nicole says quietly.

Waverly laughs hard, “We kissed.”

Nicole nods, “Sure did.”

“It was nice…”

Nicole’s body tenses up, she looks at the brunette surprised, “Yeah, it was really nice.”

Waverly’s expression softens as she looks at the older girl. She smiles, “Wow.”

Nicole’s cheeks redden, “What?”

“You’re just, I don’t know.”

“I’m what?”

“Beautiful.”

Nicole is harboring a secret. Her feelings for Waverly make being her friend hard. She can’t help but imagine the circumstances where they get together and ride off into the sunset. Nicole can still feel the kiss on her lips as she stares at Waverly, the younger girl smiling so sweetly back at her.

“Was that weird?” Waverly frowns, “I’m a little drunk.”

Nicole shakes her head, “No, it wasn’t weird.”

Waverly moves closer to her, “Tonight was weird.” The brunette reaches up and touches her lips gently, “Do you ever think about kissing girls?” Nicole’s heart pounds out of her chest, Waverly adds, “Boy’s are such ick.”

“Ick?” Nicole scoffs.

“Yes! Ew, they’re just so rude and like, gross.”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ve kissed Chrissy before, that was whatever.” Waverly pushes the knotted hair out of her face, “Kissing you was good.”

 

The first time Waverly noticed that Nicole was acting differently towards her was on a warm night, the summer before. Nicole had just got back from her family vacation, everyone was in the Earp’s backyard. Waverly had grown into her body the past year, she filled out the bathing suit she was wearing much better than she did when she originally bought it. Nicole was trying not to stare, Wynonna was talking about the cutest boys in school and Waverly was quietly nodding her head. Nicole wasn’t talking much and Waverly could tell she was trying not to look at her, she didn’t know why.

Waverly was brushing her hair out with her fingers as Chrissy went on about a boy from her math class. Purgatory is a small town and with that comes limited dating options. She knows everyone, even the kids who are a few years younger. There is truly only one type of boy at Purgatory High, the gun loving, only want their dick wet jerk. She can agree when Wynonna says Perry Crofte is attractive or when Chrissy says that shed date entire football team if she could, which Wynonna always replies with “I can make that happen,” but the idea of ever dating one of them was something undesirable.

Nicole didn’t speak much at all, occasionally she would respond to Wynonna but she never added anything to Waverly’s statements. She must have done something to make Nicole ignore her, the redhead usually was poking fun at her or bossing her around like Wynonna and Willa.

Wynonna was spraying Chrissy and Dolls with the hose while Waverly sat across from Nicole quietly. The younger girl isn’t usually one for keeping to herself so the moment she felt like they were alone she spoke up, “Did I do something to you?”

Nicole looked surprised, “Uh…”

“It’s just, you’re acting weird and I don’t really know what I did to you.”

Nicole shook her head, “Nothing, you did nothing.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Waverly narrows her eyes.

“You’re older… I don’t know.”

“So, you don’t want to talk to me anymore because I’m older?” pain laced Waverly’s voice.

Nicole’s shoulders went back, “No, not like that. I don’t want to pick on you or anything anymore, you’re not just Wynonna’s little sister to me anymore.”

Little did Waverly know the reason that Nicole refused to look at her was because she wanted nothing more than to kiss her. To grab the shorter girl’s arm and pull her close, feeling her soft lips on hers. She couldn’t look at her or else she wouldn’t stop thinking about it, and she couldn’t think like that.

So, they went back to not speaking but of course, Waverly was not pleased with that and forced her friendship with Nicole again. Back and better than ever.

 

Waverly looks at Nicole longingly, “Yeah.”

The older girl can feel the kiss on her lips before it even happened, soft and perfect. Waverly leans in slowly, a smile on her lips. Nicole could feel the younger girl’s breath on her skin as she moved in closer, then finally she felt Waverly’s lips on hers. Nicole is collapsing beneath Waverly’s beautiful, she’s drowning in it. She has been for months.

The perfect is broken when Waverly pulls away quickly, a terrified look on her face. Nicole feels her heart sink before Waverly stands up abruptly and moves to the edge of her porch. She almost spoke but Waverly leans over the railing and pukes a shower of red Gatorade and whatever she mixed it with tonight. Nicole stands up and grabs the brunette’s hair as she heaves again. This lasts for a few minutes, Waverly trying her best to pull away from Nicole, mumbling on about not seeing her like this.

“Let’s just get you to bed.”

Waverly shakes her head, “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s fine Waves, really.” Nicole lets Waverly use her sweatshirt to wipe her mouth, “I’ll get you some water and maybe an Advil.”

“This isn’t how this was supposed to go,” Waverly slurs.

“Come on Waves,” Nicole pushes open her front door, leading Waverly inside beside her.

The brunette sleeps on Nicole’s bed, a bucket and a glass of water beside her. Nicole sleeps on the floor in an old sleeping bag from back when she used to camp a lot. Nicole doesn’t sleep much, she can’t seem to get the feelings of Waverly’s gentle fingers on her skin. She listens to the brunette breathe as they lay in the same room. Once she does fall asleep, she dreams of the party. She can’t quite wrap her head around what happened, it did seem all like one of her dreams.

Nicole wakes up once she hears Waverly groan. The brunette rubs her eyes, “What happened last night?”

Nicole sits up and looks at her, “A lot.”

Waverly throws her head back, “I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.” She grabs for the Advil on the bedside table, “Did I throw up?”

Nicole’s shoulders go back, “You really don’t remember?”

Waverly’s eyebrows pull together, “I remember Wynonna kissing you and dancing in the warehouse and uh, spin the bottle with Wynonna and Doc. I think I said something to Rosita...”

Waverly’s jaw drops, “And the fucking picture.”

Nicole nods slowly, a pit forming in her stomach as she realized Waverly doesn’t remember the events on the porch. “Perry took care of it I think, or he tried.”

A dog barks outside and quickly Waverly realizes she’s sitting in Nicole’s bed, “Wait how did I get here?”

Nicole inhales sharply, trying her hardest to hide the pain in her chest, “You waited for me on my porch.”

“I did? Oh.”

“You had something you wanted to tell me.”

Waverly tilts her head to the right slightly, “What did I want to tell you?”

Nicole forces a laugh, “I don’t remember.”

“I feel like I’m fucking dying, I cannot believe I drank that much last night.” Waverly tries to brush through her knotted hair with her fingers. “Did I do anything stupid last night?”

Nicole grits her teeth, “You kissed me.”

Waverly’s fingers still for a moment, “Oh.”

Nicole stands up and kicks the sleeping bag to the side. She moves toward the door, “I’m gonna go grab something for us to eat, pancakes sound good to you?”

Waverly nods from the bed.

“Be back soon.”

 

They eat in silence, the air filled with awkwardness and Nicole tries to figure out what Waverly remembers without asking. Nicole’s house in empty now, the only other living thing is her sister's pet fish and the happy tailed golden retriever waiting for someone to drop a piece of their breakfast. Nicole had convinced her parents to buy the dog a year or two ago, with Waverly’s help, of course, the Haught’s caved and the family (and the younger Earp girls) drove to a farm upstate to pick one out. Josie picked him out but Nicole was the one who named him Leo.

Waverly leans down and slips Leo a piece of bacon which the dog takes happily. She looks up at Nicole, “He’s gotten so big.”

She nods, “Yeah, I remember when he was just a puppy.”

Waverly smiles, “The cutest puppy in the world.”

 _I can name something cuter._ Nicole has to stop with thoughts like those before they drive her off a cliff. She can’t really help it, it’s pathetic really. Her feelings for the younger girl are so apparent it’s the only thing she can think about. Of course, she won’t ever tell Waverly, even after the drunk mess that was last night. “I really want a kitten but I’m afraid Leo will eat it.”

Waverly looks at the dog, its tongue hanging out of its mouth sideways, “Leo? Never, just look at this goofball.”

Nicole smiles the first genuine smile today, “JoJo says she picked him but we all know it’s because you said that he was your favorite.”

“What? No way.”

“Dude, my sister loves you more than she loves me.”

“Josie is so cute, I wish I had a younger sister.”

The conversation fades as the girls pick at their food once again. Waverly’s phone goes off, a text from Perry.

 

Perry Crofte

 

Hey, I just wanted to check up

on you. You seemed pretty

drunk when I dropped you off

last night. How are you?

 

Hungover and dying.

 

Not dying.

 

Drink some water and get rest. I

took care of the photo thing,

nobody on the team still has it.

 

That’s very sweet of you.

 

I’m just looking out for you. These

guys are such jerks you know. They

have no respect for anyone and I’m

sick of it.

 

So, you don’t care what I did?

 

Kissing Nicole? No, I don’t care.

 

What, everyone knows?

 

 

The brunette looks up at Nicole, the redhead downing a glass of her sister’s orange juice. “Everyone knows we kissed?”

The older girl coughs, nearly inhaling the orange juice as she looks up at Waverly, “Uh…”

“When did we kiss?” Waverly repeats, her voice softer now.

“It was stupid truth or dare, doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, doesn’t matter...” Waverly stands up and clears her plate quickly, without looking at the older girl she announces, “Wynonna is probably wondering where I am, I should head home now.”

Nicole nods though Waverly isn’t even looking at her. After a moment she speaks, “Yeah, you should go.”

Leo follows her to the door his tail wagging, the brunette pets his head before leaving through the back. Nicole watches from the window as Waverly ducks through the bushes into her own backyard. She could scream, or punch the wall, instead she washes the dishes and marches up to her room. Leo follows her into her room and lays with her on her bed. This isn’t the first time she’s cried into his golden fur and it won’t be the last.


	7. screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has a secret that isn't so secret anymore. How will the girls deal with what they did at the party? Perry tries his best to get closer to Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! This chapter broke my heart a bit, i hope you enjoy it as much as i didnt enjoy writing it.

Waverly ducks through the bushes, her heart aching. She’s so tired, her life currently is exhausting. She’s just so confused by everything; this summer has not been a good one. She missed her friends and she made some irreversible mistakes she’ll have to live with. Not everything she’s done was a mistake though, she doesn’t regret what happened at the party. Not deep down. On the surface she’s terrified of being seen differently, she has always worked so hard for the perfect girl next door appearance. The good girl that gets good grades and does extracurriculars and charity work. She uses it as a mask to hide from everyone.  
Waverly has always lived in Willa’s shadow. She set the example, be perfect or die trying and Waverly might just die. No matter what she does it’s not good enough, her sister won’t look at her. Neither will her father. Willa was always the favorite, she will always be the favorite. Waverly will always be the forgotten one.

She’s so afraid of messing up, it controls her whole world. Even just the idea of someone possibly finding something to hate about her, makes the brunette feel sick. That’s why she’s afraid of the photo of her and Nicole, that’s why she’s afraid of the stories people will tell after truth or dare. After last night she can’t even be sure what was real or just something she made up. The way Nicole reacted just leads her to believe that Nicole hated it as much as she’s afraid to tell her she enjoyed it.

She remembers what happened on the porch but it’s all one big blur. _Did Nicole want to be kissed? Oh god, I threw up everywhere. No wonder she didn’t like it, I was piss drunk._ Waverly covers her eyes with her hands, she’ll be overthinking this until the day she dies.

It’s past 12 now, everyone in the Earp house should be awake, which means she’ll have to face them on her half walk of shame. She frowns, can’t she just hide in the yard until further notice? She brushes through her hair with her fingers as she walks across the big backyard. 

She misses playing in this backyard. Even sometimes Willa would join in on the games of pretend or the massive games of manhunt across the block. She thinks about the time they rented a bouncy castle or the many slipping slides or the roasting marshmallows in the fire pit. All the times Wynonna would chase her around or when Nicole would team up with her and punt Wynonna with water balloons.

Waverly misses the simpler times before she was so afraid of everything. In just a year her life will change drastically and after that, she’ll be in college. There’s no going back to being 9 and racing down the street.

 

Waverly remembers this day like it happened yesterday, she has the scar to remind her. Wynonna has insisted that they rode their bikes to the firework show the town was hosting, they were 8 and 9. Nicole rode with them, her long red hair blowing in the wind as she peddled fast. Wynonna was showing off and peddling ahead of everyone while Waverly fell behind. She enjoyed the breeze on her face as she rode along, watching the older girls ahead of her. Wynonna kept circling back, trying to convince Waverly to move faster.

“Waverly! You’re slowing us down, we're going to be late!”

So, Waverly peddled faster, trying to keep up with the older girls even though she only learned how to ride without training wheels a month prior, while Wynonna had over a year of experience. Nicole hung back with her while Wynonna went ahead and then swung back around again to draw figure eights around them. Wynonna is usually very tolerant of the fact Waverly is younger than her but this time all she cared about was the firework show that was starting in fifteen minutes.

A car drove by, going faster than it should have been. Waverly looked over at is as it drove by, blowing her hair in her face as it went, she couldn't see her sister coming straight for her. The girls crashed, Waverly went over her handlebars and hit the pavement, slicing her knee open. Wynonna got away with some scratched palms. Nicole slammed on her breaks and dropped her bike to the floor. She ran to Waverly's side, who was trying her hardest not to cry over the blood dripping down her leg.

Wynonna just stared at the two of them from across the street, her eyes opened wide. Wynonna never was great in dire situations. Nicole looked at the wound, deep and filled with gravel. “What if she needs stitches?” the redhead asked the older Earp.

“Stitches?” Waverly peeped.

The tears started streaming down her face now, Nicole shook her head, her hands up. “No, don’t cry. They don’t hurt I swear.”

Waverly sniffled, “I got blood on my pink overalls.”

Wynonna laughed.

Nicole looked up at the older girl, “I’ll go get your dad, stay with her.”

“Wait but the fi-” Nicole looked at her, her eyebrows pulled together. “Yeah, got it. Stay with her.”

Nicole nodded and rode off back down Homestead Avenue.

 

Waverly smiles as she thinks about it, her fingers about to reach down and touch the scar in her knee. _My hero._ “What the hell are you doing in the backyard? Where were you?” Willa screams, startling Waverly.

The brunette jumps at the sound of her sister’s voice. “I was at Nicole’s”

“Where’s Wynonna?”

Waverly’s eyebrows furrow, “She’s not home?”

Willa rolls her eyes and leaves Waverly standing in the grass without saying anything else. The younger girl starts moving toward the front of the house again, she just wants to go to sleep in her bed. That way she can hide from the world for a little while.

Wynonna stumbles up to the porch as Waverly rounds the corner.

“Long night?” Waverly asks.

“I slept at Docs.”

“Bet you did more than just sleep,” Waverly looks at her older sister sideways.

“You betcha.” Wynonna pauses, “Where were you? You didn’t stay at Perry’s, did you?”

Waverly gapes, “What? No!”

“So why are you coming from the backyard looking like you got hit by a truck?”

“Don’t be rude.”

Wynonna rolls her eyes as she leans on the railing.

“I stayed with Nicole.”

“Oh.” Wynonna’s face scrunches up, “Boring.” Waverly starts up the stairs slowly, her body aching from last night’s activities. Wynonna stops her gently, “Hey,” she starts, “Are you okay?”

Waverly shrugs.

“You know everything will be okay.”

Waverly looks at her sister, “Yeah everyone keeps saying that.”

 

But everything wasn't okay. Nobody knew it was Waverly in the photo and whenever she overheard stories from the party she wasn’t apart of them, not at first, Nicole, on the other hand, was a common topic. They said it had to be her in the photo, which is ridiculous because it’s just a photo of two girls dancing. It’s not like they were making out. The stories blurred and changed in translation and eventually, the word around school was that Nicole had been trying to kiss girls all night, that she suggested they play spin the bottle and that she was the one daring Waverly to kiss her, not the other way around.

Perry cleared Waverly’s name, not Nicole’s.

Waverly shut down every rumor she could but eventually, Nicole told her to give it a rest. They were starting to pull Waverly and Wynonna in too, saying that their friendship is one big orgy. Boys on the football were saying that the only reason Nicole is good at softball is because she’s a lesbian, which made Waverly’s blood boil. She has sat and watched the redhead practice in her backyard for hours upon hours, it’s all Nicole has been working toward since they met for the first time. She finally found something she’s good at and these assholes are trying to take it away from her.

Nicole seemed unbothered for the most part, she didn’t tell Waverly that this is what she expected. It’s no surprise.

Waverly leans against her locker, her eyes closed. She hears the footsteps walk by her as she tries to disappear. “Waverly,” someone says.

She rips her eyes open to be graced by the presence of Champ Hardy.

“What.”

“Hey listen, I’m not here to judge.”

“Yeah…”

“Is the reason you don’t wanna date me is because you have a thing with Haught? I mean that would make sense given she’s a klondyke and you two are so close and with all the stories from the party about her being touchy with you and all.”

Waverly’s brows furrow, “What did you just say? Did those word’s honestly just come out of your mouth? Or am I just imagining things due to the lack of sleep?”

“No need to get all bitchy.”

Her eyes just about bug out of her head, “Champ please get the fuck away from me.”

“I’m just trying to have a conversation with you, you don’t have to go nuts on me. Jesus, that’s such a turn off Waverly.”

The brunette pulls herself off the ground now, “I am not here for your pleaser, Champ. If you have something stupid to say just go say it to someone else because I don’t need to add to my headache right now.” The bell rings through the hallway, she grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder, “Really, don’t talk to me,” she says as she moves closer to her next class.

She finds herself ditching class again and hiding out underneath the stairs. It’s like she can’t escape from the idiocy flowing through this school. No matter where she goes now people stare, having her name cleared lasted approximately 48 hours. She can’t pretend it isn’t affecting her, she feels so hated, she can’t shake the idea from her head. The worst part is that she’s being hated because of liking Nicole, hypothetically of course.

She can hear Perry in the distance, the way her life is going he’ll find her crying under the stairs and try to be some sort of hero again.

(Which happens.)

“Nobody hates you, Waverly,” Perry looks into her tear-swollen eyes, “They’re confused about what to believe.”

“Yeah well, this is all so fucked up.”

“Everything is always fucked up but listen. There is no real hatred out there towards you, they just want to know the gossip, everyone is in everyone else’s business. It’s always been this way and it’ll always be this way.”

“They don’t believe what I say anyway so why does it even matter?”

Perry moves closer to her, “This will all blow over, I promise.”

Waverly sniffles, “I hate that I don’t know the extent of what they’re saying about me.”

“There’s a rumor going around about Nicole that you just got sucked into, everyone will forget about it eventually.”

“How is this okay? People running up and down the hallways talking about her? For what? Because they think she’s gay, like that’s the problem here.”

“I agree.”

“It’s so fucking stupid.”

Perry nods, leaning in closer to Waverly.

She looks at him softly, “So you really don’t care about the rumors?”

“Why would I care about them?”

Waverly shrugs, “And you don’t care that I’m not as perfect as people thought I was?”

Perry shakes his head, “I think you’re perfect the way you are, the real you.” Waverly didn't know it was happening until his hand was gently against her cheek and his lips were only seconds away from reaching hers. He kisses her gently and cautiously. 

Waverly smiles softly as she kisses him back, pulling him closer to her. They go no further than the kiss. Waverly smiles shyly as she pulls herself to her feet, “I should probably get back to class, but uh, thanks, Perry.”

“Yeah, anytime,” he says softly as he watches her walk away.

Perry is proof that there are people who will like Waverly for who she is, it gives her hope for the future. He texts her every morning and every night, walks her to class and stay with her after school when she has club meetings or cheer practice. They aren't dating, not officially, but he is someone she can lean on right now. 

As for right now, she lays in her bed staring up at the ceiling, listening to the rain and waiting for it to be late enough that she could go to sleep. Wynonna has been trying to talk to her but there’s nothing that hasn’t already been said. No one has really been talking to each other, Chrissy never told Waverly her secret, Nicole avoids Waverly at all costs. There's an awkwardness in the air, so long for the best year of their lives. Waverly’s going to have to accept the situation she’s in, she just wishes she never kissed Nicole in the first place, then she wouldn’t be here. 

No, she doesn’t regret kissing her, she regrets ever doing it with an audience, that way she could feel those feeling without being confused by what people have to say.

Her heart goes out to Nicole, they haven’t talked much the past week and a half, it’s been weird. Nicole seems angry, or maybe she’s hurt. Waverly wants to apologize. She should apologize. She sits up to get out of bed, that’s when she hears the redheads voice in the hallway.

Waverly pulls the door open and just barely catches Nicole mutter “Sorry,” as she runs down the hallway away from Wynonna. The older Earp stares between the two of them, her mouth hanging open. Nicole hurries down the stairs without looking back.

“Nicole!” Waverly calls but the redhead doesn’t stop. She hears Nicole knock into Willa who complains about her rushing through the house then the front door opening then closing behind her. She looks to Wynonna, "What happened?" Wynonna doesn't speak, she continues to stare at her sister.

Waverly makes it to her bedroom window in time to see Nicole pull the jeep out of the driveway backward and turn onto the road.


	8. the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets Nicole in the rain for an interrogation. Some things are shared as are a few moments before Wynonna comes to apologize and fix her mistake. They head to school and Nicole is stopped by Lucado before walking Waverly to her homeroom.

Rain drips down Nicole’s face as she pulls out of the Earp’s driveway. She can see Waverly watching from the window as she peels down the street. She can’t breathe, she’s lived two weeks of pure hell and she just wants it to be over with. She hasn’t been herself for years now, she has been hiding so much from the people she loves. The Nicole everyone knew disappeared and only sometimes pieces of her would show. It’s exhausting and all she really wants to do is sleep until high school is over, but instead she has to keep up her grades and practice softball or else she’ll lose everything, not that she has much left.

No one said life was easy.

The roads are covered in rain, water splashes in every direction as she drives down her street. It’s coming down so hard that she almost didn’t see Waverly standing in her driveway, her clothes already soaked with rainwater. Nicole puts the car in park and pours out, “What do you want Waverly?”

The younger girl steps closer to her, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, never been better.”

Waverly touches her arm gently, Nicole looks down at the simple gesture. “I’m so sorry Nicole,” Waverly frowns, “I’m so sorry.”

“None of this is your fault.”

“I’m sorry I kissed you.”

Nicole shakes her head, “That was hardly your fault, it was a game. It doesn’t matter.”

Waverly exhales, the rain dripping down her face as she looks up at Nicole. “No, everyone is saying that you wanted to kiss me, or Rosita or Wynonna… but you weren’t the one dancing on me, you weren’t the one who kissed me. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you, not the other way around. That is my fault and you’re the one getting shit for it.”

Nicole stares at her quietly.

“I’m sorry, I know you must be hurting and it’s all my fault.”

A few things flash Nicole’s mind. She is hurting. She is angry and she’s sad and she wants to yell at Waverly even though Waverly never meant for this to happen. She can’t be mad at Waverly for finding a boyfriend or for not liking her, there’s no use in that.

“Waverly,” she starts.

“I should have apologized earlier, I’m a shit friend.”

“Waverly, can you just listen to me for one second?” Nicole asks. The brunette nods slowly, as Nicole starts speaking again. “I told Wynonna something, I might as well tell you too before everyone knows.” Nicole forces a smile, her heart just about ready to beat out of her chest. Wynonna’s face plays in the back of her mind as she opens her mouth, “Waverly, I’m gay.”

The younger girl stands back, her mouth hanging open for a moment. The rain falls harder, both of the girls are soaked by now. Waverly smiles, “Nicole.”

The redhead is having trouble looking at her, she stares down at her dirty converse.

The brunette moves in closer, “Now we can check something off your bucket list.”

Nicole looks up, “What?”

“The bucket list. You said you wanted to be more yourself,” Waverly is beaming now, “You can do that now.”

Nicole’s heart melts into a puddle. The world goes quiet as they stare at each other, Nicole can’t help but gravitate closer to the shorter girl, her pure smile is too much. There are no more secrets, nothing horrible to hide from the girl next door anymore. Waverly is looking up at her with the light of a thousand stars. The rain drips down her face as Nicole takes in the moment.

“What’s next? Camping?” Waverly asks playfully.

“No,” Nicole smirks. “This is,” her skin feels hot and her breath unsteady. Waverly bites her bottom lip before leaning toward the taller girl. They meet halfway, Nicole feels soft finger’s tangle in her wet hair. Nicole’s hand slides down Waverly’s spine, resting on her hip as she uses her new leverage to pull the younger girl in closer.

Soft. Softer than anything she’s ever felt. And this time they’re sober enough to remember it, to feel those feelings. The butterflies in her stomach, the shaking fingers and awkward movements.

The kiss only lasts a few moments but Nicole can still feel it on her lips once they’re staring eye to eye, lips barely not touching. The girls stand tangled together in the rain, lightning flashing above their heads.

Something perfect.

But then almost on cue, Wynonna yells Nicole’s name. The girls jump apart immediately, looking toward the sound. Wynonna clomps toward them, “Nicole.”

The redhead looks at the older Earp.

“I didn’t- I’m sorry If I did something- I’m sorry,” Wynonna stutters. “I’m not good with things like this but… Nicole you’re my best friend and I’ll love you no matter what. There’s no getting rid of this stubborn Earp.”

Nicole laughs freely, a weight lifted off her chest finally. Waverly stands off by the side, rain filling her soggy shoes. Nicole and Wynonna hug, the brunette squeezing the softball player tightly with her arms. Nicole mumbles, “I love you.”

Waverly can feel the sadness bubbling up in her chest and she doesn’t know why. The fight isn’t over, Nicole still has a lot to deal with in homeroom tomorrow. There’s a big clash of thunder then the sound of Nicole’s mother screaming at them from the porch.

“Nicole! Are you crazy?” The redhead looks toward her mother. “Waverly! Wynonna! You’re all soaked. You’re going to get sick.”

Waverly looks guilty as Nicole stares between the three of them, “Uh, sorry mom.”

“Girls, why don’t you go home and dry off.”

Wynonna looks at her friend, “You driving us to school tomorrow?”

Nicole smiles a genuine smile, one lights up her face, “You know it.”

Waverly smiles at Nicole shyly as Wynonna looked toward her mother, “See ya tomorrow Mrs. Haught! Tell John I said hey.” Waverly rolls her eyes as she ushers her sister toward the backyard.

 

Nicole stares at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn’t sleep much last night. She sees Waverly in just half an hour she can feel the butterflies forming. Her chest has felt tight since the kiss and it’s only getting worse as she thinks about what the brunette will do next. Thing’s seem to be looking up for once, maybe this year will be the best one yet.

It takes Nicole longer than usual to choose what to wear, it’s still hot out and by noon the sun beats down on everyone unforgivingly. She chooses a plain yellow t-shirt, Waverly is always pointing out how pretty her hair looks when she wears yellow. Nicole pulls her legs into ripped skinny jeans Wynonna convinced her to buy when they went on sale last summer. She tucks the left side of her shirt into her jeans loosely after she tightens a black belt around her waist. She brushes her short hair quickly and even considers putting on makeup but she doesn’t want to look like she’s trying too hard. This is the first time in over a week where Nicole didn’t just roll out of bed and put on the first thing she saw when she opened her drawers.

Before she leaves for the Earp’s house she pulls on her favorite pair of black high-top converse and grabs her jeeps keys from the bowl beside the door. Her heart races as she waits outside for the first sign of Waverly.

Wynonna comes out first and takes the front seat like she always does, “I’m so tired I think I might die.”

“What time did you go to sleep last night?”

Wynonna smirks, “Well Henry-”

Nicole cuts her off, “Yeah got it.”

Wynonna laughs as Nicole focuses on the front door behind her head swinging open. Waverly runs toward the car, her backpack hanging over one shoulder, her light brown hair bouncing in her high ponytail. Nicole stares as she opens the car door and climbs in. “Morning,” she smiles.

“Good morning.”

Wynonna talks about how she’s excited to boycott the homecoming dance again this year, not leaving Nicole or Waverly any room to talk. Nicole catches Waverly staring at her through the rearview window and each time, the brunette looks away shyly. The air between them is weird, Nicole can’t put her finger on it.

Wynonna disappears once they pull into the parking lot, she mumbles something about Henry and then takes off, leaving Waverly staring at Nicole from the backseat.

The redhead opens her door and stands on the gravel, the air is cool. Wind stings her eyes as she watches Waverly jump down from the jeep. “Do you want to talk about…”

Waverly nods, “Yes. But not now.” She tucks her hair behind her right ear, “I’m going to be late and I have an exam.”

“Yeah, sure got it.”

Waverly frowns for a moment, “Meet me in the second-floor bathroom at the beginning of second?”

“Yes, that works.”

Waverly smiles bright, “Will you walk me to class?”

Nicole locks the jeeps and grabs her worn down backpack, “Of course.”

The girls hardly make it through the front doors before being stopped by Satan herself. Lucado blocks their path, her eyes focused on Nicole, “Miss Haught, I’ve been looking for you.”

“Oh” Nicole looks at Waverly. The brunette shows off her teeth with her eyebrows pulled together while Lucado comes in closer.

“Why don’t we talk in my office? Waverly don’t be late.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Waverly stares at Nicole as she walks away toward her home room class.

Nicole’s shoulders slump, “What’s this about?”

“I’ve heard the rumors going around school Nicole, I just wanted to talk about them.”

Nicole frowns as she follows the blonde into her office. The secretary waves to Nicole as she passes, Nicole nods her head in defeat. “Ms. Lucado, really this is unnecessary I’m dealing with it on my own…”

“Sit.”

Nicole sits in the second chair in front of Lucado’s desk. “Now, Nicole tell me who started these rumors.”

Nicole scoffs, “I don’t know.”

“Did you get drunk at a party and do inappropriate things to Waverly and Wynonna?”

Nicole’s eyes bug out of her head, “That’s a joke, right?”

“Does it look like I am joking Miss Haught?”

Nicole slumps back into the chair, her stomach in knots. “Some things happened at a party but it wasn’t like that. Everyone is stretching the truth and making it out to be something else. All they care about is making me feel like some sort of alien or something.”

Lucado was never one for being nice, she was and probably always will be a stone-cold bitch. She always cared about students but not with the same sympathy as other counselors on campus. “Is there something you want me to do about it?”

The question makes Nicole angry, “No.”

“I’m going to remind the student body that there is a zero policy here about bullying, you come to me if anyone say anything to you. I need names.” She smiles a smile that doesn’t feel all too genuine but Nicole takes it as is and leaves. She has anger running through her veins. It’s hard not to punch a wall or throw herself to the floor screaming and flailing her arms. There are less voices but the stares remain, people think they know everything when they know nothing. Nicole makes her way to class with a late slip which only draws more attention to her, she would just disappear if she could.

Second period takes an eternity to come, but the moment that bell rings Nicole’s face lights up. She doesn’t give Mr. Jones a chance to answer when she asks if she could use the bathroom, she practically runs right out the classroom and toward the second floor. She catches Waverly staring at her own reflection once she pushes the bathroom door open. The brunette turns and smiles, “Hi.”


	9. fraction of my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole talk in the bathroom before being interrupted. The girls talk about Carrie the Musical and Chrissy finally gets the chance to tell Waverly her big secret, which inspires Waverly to tell Chrissy hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy this is soooo late im so sorry :/ i was in a bit of a writers funk and couldnt figure out what to write but im done now and i really like this chapter, i hope you do too. Thanks so much for reading <3

The bathroom is empty as Waverly stares at her refection, she looks tired, her hair is off. She just doesn’t look like herself, maybe no one else noticed but Waverly can tell. Her body feels on edge, like she’s on the brink of fight or flight 24/7.

She hears the bathroom door swing open, she looks immediately to see Nicole smiling an awkward smile. It calms all of her nerves for a moment. She thinks about running and jumping into her arms but thinks twice, “Hi.”

Nicole smiles softly like a weight has been lifted off of her chest. “Hi.”

“What did Lucado want?”

Nicole frowns, “Nothing, I’d rather not talk about it.”

Waverly nods, “Sorry.”

Nicole leans on the wall cross the Waverly, “So…”

Waverly’s fingers grip around the edge of the sink, “So, you kissed me.”

Nicole pushed off the wall quickly, “Waves!”

Waverly lifts her eyebrows, “What?” The brunette laughs, “Did something different happen?”

Nicole’s jaw clenches, “No, but”

Waverly cuts her off, “But what?”

The redhead is in Waverly’s space now, “Nothing.”

Waverly can smell her, vanilla dipped donuts, like always. The scent calms her nerves a bit, she’s angry for no reason. “Sorry,” she shrugs.

“How are you doing?” Nicole asks softly.

Waverly smiles, “Better now that you’re here.”

Nicole’s fingers interlock with hers, “Good.” They stand like that, taking in the silence as time ticks by slowly. They haven’t had much time alone the past few days. Things are always busy, someone always needs something. A smile creeps across Waverly’s face. She hasn’t admitted what being with Nicole makes her feel, not yet, but deep down she can feel the warmth radiating through her. Waverly’s phone buzzes.

She reaches for it, _Perry. Fuck, PERRY._

Waverly’s eyes bug out of her head as she looks up at the redhead, Nicole looks confused until she looks down at the shorter girl’s phone.

“Oh,” she says.

“No.”

“Perry,”

Waverly repeats, “No.”

Nicole steps back, dropping the other girl's hand. “You have a boyfriend,” she reminds her.

“No, we aren’t dating.” Waverly’s head spins, “He’s just a friend.”

Nicole’s eyes narrow, “A friend that you kiss.”

“And what are you?”

Nicole laughs.

“I’m sorry.”

Nicole starts for the door but the shorter girl grabs her arm, “Please, wait.”

“Waverly.”

“I swear I’ll talk to Perry today,” Waverly says quietly. “But we have to talk too.”

“About what?” the taller girl says with bite.

Waverly seems to shrink even smaller than she already is, “The kiss.”

“Doesn’t mean anything, right?”

“Why would you say that?”

Nicole has anger bubbling through her, she can taste the familiarity on her tongue. “Because you go around kissing a lot of people, Waverly.”

The brunette is the one to step back now, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I didn’t mean that.”

Waverly’s voice cracks a bit, “Maybe we need some time to think, alone.”

“I’ve been thinking for months,” Nicole looks at her through long eyelashes.

“Then talk! You never just say what you’re thinking it’s always some riddle.”

“I’m thinking that-”

Someone walks into the bathroom which makes both of the girls jump out of their skin. Rosita looks the both of them up and down before walking toward the mirror. Waverly stares at the floor, she hears Nicole leave, the door closing slowly behind her. She feels Rosita’s stares, like demon eyes.

“What,” Waverly asks as she looks up.

Rosita shrugs, “Nothing. You’ve seemed lowkey lately, are you okay?”

Rosita doesn’t look like she’s scheming something, for once the look in her eye is genuine. Waverly’s tone shifts, “I’ve been better.”

“Listen, I know like all this high school shit feels like the whole world, but after you graduate everything changes and for what it’s worth, you should be yourself sooner rather than later.”

Waverly exhales, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“We didn’t always hate each other Waverly, and we don’t always have to.” Rosita walks toward the door, “Just saying.”

Alone once again, a recurring event lately. She shakes her hands until she feels alive enough to sit in the back of her class again. It’s a waiting game now. She doesn’t see Nicole, or anyone for that matter, until lunch. Waverly sits with Jeremy and Doc, waiting for the rest of the Scooby gang to join. Nicole comes in quietly and sits as far away from Waverly as she can, Waverly chews on the inside of her cheek.

The loud voice of the older Earp rings behind her head, “Guess what!”

Waverly looks at her sister, “What.”

Wynonna throws a flyer down onto the table for Carrie The Musical. “Open auditions!” she looks at Nicole, “You can play Carrie!”

“Ass.”

Wynonna winks as she sits down. Waverly grabs the flyer quickly and reads it over. She likes staying busy, the busier she is the less time she has to think about all the shitty things in her life. She looks up at her friends, “I’m gonna audition.”

Nicole smiles “Yeah, you should.”

Waverly smiles back shyly before Wynonna pats her back, “I’ll be in the front row if you do.”

Chrissy leans between them quickly, surprising Waverly. “Oh, look Wynonna, Carrie the musical! You’d make the perfect Chris!” she smiles sarcastically.

“If that’s some sort of diss, I know jack shit about Carrie The Musical so no offense taken.”

Chrissy rolls her eyes before grabbing Waverly’s arm. “Hey, I feel like I haven’t seen you in a week.”

“You haven’t.”

The blonde girl pulls Waverly out of her seat, “Come on, I have to tell you something.”

Wynonna yells after them, “Secrets, secrets are no fun, secrets are for everyone!”

The hallway is empty except for a freshman waiting in the hall for Mr. Halls to come to scold him for being an idiot. Chrissy looks up and down the halls nervously while she leads Waverly into the corner. “What’s this big secret? How bad can it really be?”

Chrissy rolls her eyes, “It’s bad.”

“Okay, well spill…”

“Remember when Mr. Svane was super creepy toward Willa? Like he wanted to date her or something?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, he did the same thing to me except I dated him.”

Waverly’s eyes fly open, “You WHAT?”

“Keep your voice down, will you?”

Waverly’s mouth hangs open, “You and Mr. Svane… you two fu-”

“Yes.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Don’t make a big deal please.”

“I uh, I won’t. Just, why would you date Svane when you could date anyone.”

“I like older men and he was sweet and caring and gentle,”

“Okay. Yeah, enough information. Got it.”

“Waverly” She groans.

The brunette looks at her, “Sorry it’s just a lot of information to take in, and I thought my secret was crazy.”

“Secret?”

Waverly pushes her head out of her face, “Listen, Chrissy, you really, really cannot tell anyone about this especially Wynonna because I don’t think she’s ready to hear it yet, okay?”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Waverly smiles for a moment remembering the kiss shared in. the rain before she remembers Nicole isn’t exactly happy with her. “I think that I might, well that I might like Nicole.”

“Wait slow down. Like? Like, like- like?”

“Like- like, very much like- like.”

“When did this happen, where have I been?”

“You were sleeping with-”

“Okay!”

“We kissed at the party and, I don’t know. Something feels different and all I can really think about is kissing her and being with her and I’m actually really freaking out but that’s fine.”

Chrissy smiles, “I love you, so much.” Waverly’s head falls onto her friend’s shoulder, the other girl’s arms wrapping around her securely.

“You’re so cute.”

Waverly pulls back, her bottom lip sticking out, “I am not cute.”

“You’re the cutest.”

“Waverly!” Perry calls from down the hallway. “Hey, I haven’t seen you all day,” he jogs toward them.

Waverly tries not to frown, a piece of her heart aching. “Hey Per,” she says flatly, failing at hiding her dread. “Can we talk?”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

Chrissy looks between them, she nods toward Waverly and slips away quietly. Waverly looks at the boy in front of her, “You always say you care about me-”

“I do,” he steps closer.

“I know,” she smiles. “So, I need you, Perry you’ve been so good to me and you mean so much to me but,”

“But, you don’t like me like that.”

Waverly shakes her head, “It’s not like that. You said some things to me last week that was, I don’t know. They made me think.”

“Oh?”

“You mentioned that I don’t have to be so uptight, that I can let loose a little, that I can kiss who I want to kiss.”

The confusion fades from Perry’s expression, “Oh, I get it now.”

“I’m sorry Perry.”

“No, you’re all good Waves,” He smiles. She mouths “Thank you.” He shakes his head, a soft smile on his lips, “Anything for Waverly Earp. I won’t tell anyone; your secret is safe with me.”

Perry walks off, leaving Waverly standing in the hallway alone. She doesn’t notice the grin on her face until she catches sight of her reflection in one of the windows surrounding the cafeteria. She watches Nicole pick at a fruit salad and her sister throwing grapes up in the air and catching them between her lips. She might just implode everything she’s known for years but there’s something deep in her chest telling her to do it anyways.

Nicole is worth it.

She’s worth anything.

So, she marches toward her table again, joining the group. She sit’s next to Nicole, her eyes glue to the redhead. Chrissy smiles quietly from her seat. The air seems a bit clearer now, Waverly has to face her fears eventually and the truth is she doesn’t have to be the perfect girl people think she is. Waverly can just be Waverly and that’ll be good enough for the people who really care about her.

She’s giddy. She can’t wipe the goofy grin off her face, her body so close to Nicole’s. Wynonna makes eyes at Doc, completely oblivious to Waverly’s fingers slowly moving toward Nicole’s. Their pinkies touch, Waverly catching Nicole’s eye before the bell rings. They don’t move for a moment, the entire cafeteria packing up around them. Waverly whispers, “So you know, I told Chrissy and I told Perry.”

Nicole lifts her eyebrows.

“I don’t want to pretend anymore Nicole, I’m all in. Ready for anything and everything.”

“Really?”

Waverly nods, “Really.” The stupid kind of happy comes over Waverly, skip down the halls humming 80’s love songs kind of happy. She stands up and pulls her backpack over her shoulders. “Can I walk you to class?”

Nicole tilts her chin up, “I’d like that.”


	10. quite the view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two months go by as Nicole and Waverly keep their relationship a secret from everyone around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im starting school so updates are coming but slowly ahh im sorry but promise the next fic will be finished before i even start posting it so you wont have to wait on my flakey ass

Two months go by quickly, with Waverly and Nicole stealing kisses in the bathrooms between classes. They haven’t made anything official even though Waverly refers to Nicole as her girlfriend in her head. The younger brunette auditioned for Carrie The Musical, rightfully earning the spot for Sue. Nicole is late for softball every day because she watches the beginning of her rehearsal, she hasn't missed one yet.

She pulls on jeans and a striped t-shirt that sort of makes her look like a little boy. Every morning, Nicole has been driving Waverly to school, teaching her how to drive on the way. Even when they're late and the younger girl is swerving out of lanes.

Waverly stands in front of her mirror running a hairbrush through her long hair as the redhead knocks politely on her door. Waverly smiles knowing who it is, “Come in.”

Nicole rushes through the door and shuts it behind her quietly. Waverly runs up to the taller girl and wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck. They exchange longing looks before Waverly leans upward and allows their lips to touch softly.

It’s been a secret for a while now that neither of them wants to ruin. Waverly goes to every one of Nicole’s softball games, even the practices, and the redhead stays late after school so she could drive Waverly home after any one of her many club meets. They’re happy and there’s nothing that can change that.

Nicole hums, “Good morning beautiful.”

Waverly smiles into another kiss, “Good morning.” The brunette locks her arms around the taller girl’s neck, “Ugh, I don’t want to go to school. Can’t we just stay here?”

Nicole leans back, “Hmm, well we could stay here in bed all day, watching movies and cuddling.”

The shorter girl pouts, “Don’t tease me.”

“I’m sorry baby,” Nicole kisses her forehead as she giggles. “I want to do that too, trust me,” she steps back as Waverly drops her arms.

“Can we have a sleepover tonight?” she twirls her hair around her finger nervously, “Just me and you, alone…”

Nicole smirks, “Now you’re teasing me. You know I have to watch JoJo.”

Waverly perks up, “Can I help? You know how much I love your sister.” The brunette has those puppy eyes that Nicole just can’t say no too, Waverly has complete control over her.

Nicole grabs Waverly’s arms quickly and pulls her closer, “Yes, we can watch movies and bake cookies then sleep in the basement.” Waverly giggles as the older girl presses their lips together.

She leans into the taller girl, “I still don’t want to go to school but I guess a secret sleepover makes up for the time we’ll be wasting in chemistry.”

Nicole falls backward, taking Waverly with her. “Well, we could always just tell Wynonna we’re sick,” they crash onto the bed, Waverly perched between Nicole’s legs. Waverly’s nose crinkles as she places her right hand over Nicole's heart and leans up so their lips could come together. Nicole’s fingers tighten around the brunette’s waist gently yet firmly. Waverly pushes her to feet the ground and stands up, pulling Nicole with her. The redhead pouts, “No, kiss me.”

“We’re going to be late.”

“We can be a little late…”

Waverly laughs, kissing Nicole once more before pulling her backpack over her shoulder. “We can play some more in the second-floor bathroom.” Nicole rolls her eyes which Waverly sees, she allows her jaw to drop dramatically, “Oh? Okay, you can make out with the dirty bathroom mirror while I learn about World War Two.”

Nicole laughs, “Fine.”

Waverly tries to hide her smile but it reaches her eyes, “Fine.”

Wynonna comes running down the hallway, she pounds on Waverly’s door and screams “Shotgun! Looser!”

Waverly and Nicole roll their eyes at the same time as they step toward the bedroom door. Wynonna hasn’t asked questions about the suspicious amount of time the two of them have been spending together since that rainy afternoon. She is too occupied hiding her own relationships. The older Earp is waiting for them in the front seat when they walk through the front door, Nicole sends Waverly a playful look before climbing into the front seat.

The entire ride, Wynonna is talking about her plans of boycotting the school’s decade dance once again and how stupid it is she received detention for skipping history too often because “I obviously know who the pilgrim is.” Waverly and Nicole exchange stolen glances through the rearview mirror until they pull into the redhead’s parking spot. Wynonna jumps out and salutes the girls, talking about how if she’s late to class one more time she’ll have to stay even later at that detention. Once she’s gone Nicole let’s out a laugh, “Is your sister okay?”

Waverly lifts her eyebrows, “Is she ever okay?”

Nicole grabs the shorter girl’s hand and squeezes gently, “I’m excited for tonight, just to spend some time with my two favorite girls, together.”

Waverly smiles, “Yeah, me too.” She wants to kiss her, but she doesn’t. She lets go of Nicole’s hand and tightens her backpack straps. There’s a wall there, they’re so comfortable with each other but when it comes to everyone else, they’re afraid of what might happen. A part of Waverly just doesn’t want to give the boys who started the not-so-incorrect rumor about them the satisfaction of making them hide it. She doesn’t want to hide, but she feels like she has to.

Nicole shuts her car door with a slam, “Third period, second floor bathroom.”

Waverly doesn’t speak for a moment; her hands grip around her backpack straps tighter. “I wish I could kiss you,” she says softly.

Nicole grabs the other girl’s hand again. “If you want to tell people then we can tell people, whenever you’re ready… I’m ready.”

She frowns, “I should be able to kiss my girlfriend in public when I want to kiss her.”

Nicole smiles, both of her hands on Waverly’s elbows now. “Girlfriend?” she smirks.

The brunette’s cheeks turn red, “I mean, if you want to be my girlfriend.”

Nicole doesn’t hesitate and she doesn’t care, the parking lot is empty now. She pulls Waverly in quickly and presses her lips to the short girls, only for a moment, but it was enough. “Yes, I want to be your girlfriend.”

 

Waverly couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face the whole morning, every moment just leading to the moment she gets to see her girlfriend again. That’s right, she has a girlfriend. Yeah, that hot redhead? Waverly’s girlfriend and the brunette couldn’t be more happy about it.

She leans again the sink, staring down the door until that beautiful and familiar face strolls in, smiling from ear to ear. Nicole giggles as Waverly pulls her into the largest stall, not wasting any time. “I’ve been thinking about this since we talked,” Waverly whispers. She kisses Nicole’s lips softly, breaking the contact when she smiles. Nicole kisses her hard, the taller girl’s hands pulling Waverly’s body closer to hers. They stumble toward the wall, crashing into it roughly. Waverly’s hand’s tumble around Nicole’s short hair while the taller girl almost devilishly drags her fingers up and down Waverly’s sides, causing her to shudder into their kiss.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, even when they're pressed together in the handicap stall of their high school bathroom only waiting for someone to walk in and interrupt them. Waverly’s lips meet Nicole’s neck, the redhead can hardly take the feeling of the short girl’s teeth teasing her. She grabs Waverly’s face and forces their lips to join together again, if someone were to walk in they probably wouldn’t even notice. Nicole has a way with her hands, she knows exactly what to do with them while she twists and shoves Waverly into the wall. The brunette giggles as the older girls finger’s drag across her ribs gently. Nicole was just about to move them up north when Waverly pushes her away, “Wynonna,” she says.

“You’re thinking about your sister while we’re-”

Waverly shoves her girlfriend playfully, “No, shut up.” She shakes her head, “I want to tell Wynonna.”

“You want to tell her right now?” Nicole’s eyes narrow.

Waverly frowns at the older girl’s stupid face, she takes a moment to fake being upset. “No, but I want to tell her.”

Nicole smiles, “We can tell her.”

“Okay,” Waverly smiles, her hands falling on the taller girl’s hips. “But, I should also probably get back to class, I think we may have fogged up the mirrors.”

Nicole pouts playfully, stealing one last kiss before moving so they could open the door.

Before Nicole walks out of the bathroom door Waverly chimes, “When?”

Nicole grabs at Waverly’s wrist and pulls her in closer, “Whenever you want to baby.”

The brunette hums, “I love it when you call me baby.”

Nicole smiles and drops a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. “You tell me when you want to and I’ll be there.”

Waverly holds onto Nicole’s hand, “After our sleepover, I want one more peaceful night before the storm.”

“Okay baby,” Nicole winks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Leave a comment I love reading them it's my favorite part of writing! 
> 
> Feel free to follow my twitter for some nonsense tweets @cherylskiss
> 
> XXX


End file.
